Seeking the Opposite
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Mulder decides to give Scully a chance to recuperate in New York after being shot (Tithonus). ON HIATUS - I'LL BE BACK!
1. Upper West Side

**_Mulder pushed down his anger and walked through the door towards Scully's hospital bed. He smiled and reached to wordlessly take her hand, sliding their palms together and then linking their fingers at the end. "Coroner's report came back on Fellig. Says he died of a single gunshot wound. That's all it said." He sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, I,...I talked to your doctor and he says you're doing great. You're making the fastest recovery he's ever seen."_**

 ** _Scully looked down a little sadly, "Yeah, Mulder, I don't even know how I entertained the thought," she looked towards the light of her window, "People don't live forever."_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, no, I-I... I think he would have." Mulder insisted and Scully looked back at him, somehow unsurprised. He continued, "I just think that…that death only looks for you...once you seek its opposite."_**

 ** _Scully held his gaze, her eyebrows coming together slightly as they looked at each other and silently tried to work through what Mulder had said._**

* * *

After a few seconds, Scully sighed and looked back towards the window.

"So, I have some news…" Mulder smiled and Scully looked back at him with a blank expression.

"News?" She asked flatly.

"I'm springing you from the joint!" Mulder announced with a smile.

"You're…?" Scully shook her head in confusion. "I spoke to the doctor this morning, I know I'm making a fast recovery, but she said I'd be in for at _least_ another week."

"Well, I spoke to her just now, and we're out of here…regular check-ups every few days, but it will be worth it to get you some fresh air, we've been stuck in here for _days,"_ Mulder insisted.

"I'm stuck in here, Mulder, you can leave _whenever_ you want," Scully said with irritation painted over her face.

"I've rented an apartment on the Upper West Side, it's a short-term lease and I've taken it for a month. That should give you plenty of time to recuperate. Not that I'm rushing you back to work…but I think by then we can head back to DC," Mulder added quickly.

Scully was speechless, "You've _rented_ a place…for us? You have your work…I…"

"The doctor agreed to an early release as long as you had your very own live-in slave, but she wasn't happy about travel. I think you need to get out of this place, Scully, you're not yourself…" Mulder said with concern and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I can't ask you to do this, Mulder, your work…" Scully reasoned.

"My work is a waste of time and you know it, I've already called Kersh and told him not to expect me until you're back on form _and_ back in DC. They owe me weeks of leave...and come on, we _both_ know he'll be happy to see the back of me…" Mulder teased with a smile.

Scully sighed, "It's ridiculous, Mulder. I can't expect you to dump everything and stay in New York, you're not…I mean, it's not…."

Mulder shook his head, "You almost _died_ last week, Scully. That trip up from DC was the longest of my life. It's time I got my priorities in order. Well, I guess in my case, you are my only _priority."_

"Mulder…" Scully protested weakly, surprised and a little embarrassed to find tears welling in her eyes.

"Please let me do this, Scully. You need some rest, some fresh air…and I need to get you out of this room. Let me look after _you_ for once?" Mulder implored and then bit his lip waiting for her response.

"You want to play house?" Scully teased. She was secretly a little excited at the prospect of spending some personal time with her friend, even if she hated being a burden.

Mulder smiled widely, "Is that a _yes?"_

Scully sighed, "I guess…I mean, I _would_ like to get out of here, if you're sure? An apartment in Manhattan, that can't be cheap."

"I've already rented it, so either you come home with me…or I stay there on my lonesome and trek here every day..." he looked around the room, "...and then _both_ of us can continue sitting in this sad little hole," Mulder shrugged.

Scully smiled, "My knight in shining armour," she said, only half joking.

Mulder laughed and stood, then he surprised Scully by lifting her hand and brushing his lips gently over her knuckles. "Anything to be of service, _M'lady…"_ he bowed a little and then turned to the door.

Scully was a little speechless but smiled at Mulder's joke as she forced herself not to touch the back of her hand.

"Give me half an hour to talk to the doctor about your release, and then I'll find a nurse to help get you changed…we can get a cab outside…" Mulder said from the door, almost looking excited.

"You're _sure_ about this, Mulder? A nurse can help me here but when we leave… _if we leave_ …I would need a lot of help…personal help," Scully explained awkwardly.

Mulder stopped in the doorway and looked back at her, "My priority is getting you out of here, Scully. I'll help you with anything… _everything_ …I'm just grateful that you're still…"

His words faulted and for the first time since she woke Scully could clearly see the stress and strain the shooting had placed on her partner.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mulder," Scully said firmly.

Mulder nodded, "I know that… _now_ …" He smiled a little sadly and then before Scully could say anything else he disappeared out of the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later they pulled up outside a tall brownstone on West 89th Street. Scully looked up at the building and smiled. "I love these old places…"

Mulder nodded, "I thought you'd like it, and it's not far from a park, so when you're feeling a little better we could go for a walk…the doctor said that would do you good."

Scully nodded as Mulder grabbed her bags and jumped out into the road before running around to open her door. She pulled up carefully on Mulder's arms and took a deep breath. "It feels _so_ good to be outside."

"There's a small balcony out the back, it's a warm day…maybe you could sit out there a while?" Mulder suggested as Scully leaned on the cab while he paid. "Wait for a second while she finds her feet…?" Mulder asked and then he quickly walked back and held out his arm. The driver watched to make sure Scully had stood away from his vehicle and then slowly drove off.

"The place is furnished…?" Scully said, looking cautiously at the steps leading up to the main door.

Mulder nodded, "I think it's basically a vacation let, there's a lot in the area." He looked down and saw Scully's apprehension. "Wait here a second…"

Making sure that she was stable Mulder ran up to the main door with the bags, opened the door and threw them inside. Then he came back for Scully and held out his arm. "Put _all_ your weight on me, Scully. I'd offer to carry you…but I think you could beat me for that, even now…"

Scully laughed and wrapped her arm around Mulder; she walked carefully to the door and slowly climbed the first three steps. As promised she put all her weight on her partner but the pain was still excruciating.

After taking a few seconds Mulder looked down to see the obvious pain on her face and let out a long breath, "You're going to have to kill me, Scully, because I'm not letting you struggle like this…" With that Mulder bent and carefully lifted Scully into his arms, keeping her as straight as possible to avoid causing her further pain.

 _"_ _Mulder!"_ Scully protested but she didn't fight him - she knew that could damage her stitches, and she didn't have the energy anyway.

Mulder smiled, "I'm sorry, I should have thought of the steps. Besides, you weight nothing…you're lighter than the bags."

Scully smirked and relaxed into his arms as Mulder carefully walked inside and passed the bags.

"Mulder…" Scully protested as he walked by them and up to another flight of stairs. "The bags! And there's an elevator over there!"

Mulder laughed, "I'm going to get the most precious cargo upstairs and settled first, the bags can wait. Besides, we're on the first floor, it won't take long…by the time we wait for the elevator I could have you upstairs."

Scully sighed but with no fight left she dropped her head to his shoulder.

"You okay?" Mulder asked as he carefully manoeuvred her to get out the keys and then walked into the apartment.

She nodded, "Little tired…"

"Bed?" Mulder asked, still holding her carefully.

Scully opened her eyes and glanced around, "Couch looks comfy…just for a while…"

Mulder smiled and nodded, then carefully walked to place Scully on the couch. He looked down at her, moved a cushion under her head and then instinctively reached to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

"The bags, Mul'er…" Scully said sleepily.

He smiled patiently, "I'll go get the bags, Scully…you'll be okay?"

Without even answering Scully slipped peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Scully woke in unfamiliar surroundings to the delicious aroma of cooking food. She looked around and then remembered where she was. Sitting up a little she saw Mulder with his back to her stirring something on the hob. He was clearly being careful to remain quiet and Scully smiled at his thoughtfulness before moving her legs over the side to sit up.

Mulder sensed her movement and turned with a smile. "Hey, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?"

Scully was silent for a second and then nodded, "A little better, I'm sorry…I guess that short trip wiped me out."

Mulder shook his head, he turned down the gas and then walk to sit next to Scully on the couch. "You've been in the hospital for a week, you almost died. It's great that you're making a fast recovery, but you shouldn't expect to run before you can walk."

Scully smiled, "No running for me for a while…"

"You feel okay though? Glad you came out?" Mulder checked with concern.

"I feel much better, just being out of hospital has cheered me up…I'm _so_ grateful, Mulder," she smiled warmly.

Mulder shook his head, "You're my partner, it comes with the job."

Scully laughed, "I think this is above and beyond, Mulder. We might even be stretching the rules a little."

Mulder reached to squeeze her hand and then stood and walked back to the food. "Okay, how about – you're my best friend, it comes with the job…?" He suggested with a smile.

"You're a good friend, Mulder," she replied, clearly touched by what he had said.

"I'm a _full-service_ friend, Scully. I cook. I clean. I even take the couch so you can sleep on the big soft bed. I did sleep on their last night though, I hope you don't mind," Mulder admitted.

"I can't kick you out of the bed, you've paid for the place," Scully protested.

"And you've been shot. _I win."_ Mulder replied succinctly.

"You win the couch?" Scully laughed.

"I win peace of mind knowing that you're comfortable and sleeping well," Mulder explained.

Scully's eyes welled a little and she quickly swiped a tear away before her friend noticed. She knew Mulder better than anyone, but he still had the ability to take her by surprise.

"So you're cooking?" Scully asked.

Mulder turned and smirked, "What gave it away?"

Scully rolled her eyes - some things _never_ change. "I mean, _what_ are you cooking?"

Mulder smiled, "I bought some garlic bread from an Italian deli 'round the corner, and some homemade tortellini…I've just made the sauce."

"Smells amazing…" Scully said honestly. "Garlic bread - you can't be planning to meet any women in New York," She teased.

Mulder smiled tightly and turned to stir his sauce, "About 15mins until food…" He warned Scully. She was just about to ask if he was okay when he added, "Why don't you ring your mom? She's been back in DC for a few days, but she had no idea I was planning on getting you discharged. You don't want her to ring the hospital and get worried."

Scully nodded cautiously, grateful that Mulder had thought to remind her…but still concerned about his sudden subdued mood.

"Thanks…" Scully smiled and reached for her phone. She looked through a bright glass door in front of her. "The balcony?" She asked and nodded at the exit.

Mulder's mood seemed to have rebound a little when he turned to her and smiled warmly. He picked up a glass, filled it with apple juice out of the refrigerator, then walked over to her and held out his arm. "M'lady…"

Scully smiled and leaned on him, "I might be okay…"

"No point taking any chances, I'm here…" Mulder insisted.

Scully nodded and walked along with him.

Once outside she sat on a chair in the sun and placed her phone on a small table nearby. Mulder put the glass of juice next to it and smiled down at her, "Do you need anything?"

Scully shook her head appreciatively, "You're a _perfect_ nurse."

"Don't be telling me I've missed my calling," Mulder rolled his eyes and turned to walk back inside. " _No one_ else would be getting the five-star treatment!"

Once he was back inside Scully watched him cook for a few seconds and then took a sip of her apple juice. She looked up at the blue sky and smiled, " _That's_ what makes you so special," she whispered quietly.


	2. The Nickels and the Dimes of Your Days

Scully hit speed-dial #2 on her phone and then waited for her mom to answer.

 ** _"_** ** _Margaret Scully."_**

"Hi Mom, it's Dana," Scully said, happy to hear her mom's voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Dana, I was going to call the hospital later tonight and see how you're doing…you shouldn't have troubled yourself."_**

"Well, that's actually why I called – I've been released," Scully explained happily.

 ** _"_** ** _I thought you sounded brighter, but last time I talk to the doctor she said that she intended to keep you in for a while."_**

"She did, but Mulder was worried, he said the hospital was getting me down…and, well…long story short, he rented an apartment in Manhattan so that I could come out. It feels amazing to breathe in some fresh air…" Scully turned her face up to the sun and closed her eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Fox is staying there with you?"_**

"The doctor only agreed to my release on the understanding that I had a nursemaid. He's been fantastic, Mom…everything is fine."

 ** _"_** ** _Are you sure you wouldn't rather I came back up to New York? Fox could get back to work and I'd be there to help you with…personal care."_**

Scully tensed, this was a logical _and_ sensible offer – one that wouldn't put Mulder out and also ensure she got the help she needed. But the truth was, she _wanted_ Mulder with her. She was silent for several moments.

 ** _"_** ** _Dana? Are you still there?"_**

Scully sighed, "I…I love you, Mom. And of course, I'm grateful…I would also love to see you…I just…well the last week has been hard…on _all_ of us and…I want…I mean, I _need…"_

Margaret sensed her daughter's struggle and stepped in to help, **_"Dana, it's okay if you feel you need Fox with you right now…you can be honest with me."_**

Scully winced, "You're not offended? I mean, maybe I should talk to Mulder, if you _are_ prepared to come up and he knows I'm being cared for, maybe…"

Margaret let out a long breath, **_"Something tells me he wouldn't want to leave you, Dana, any more than you would want him to leave."_**

"Mom, I…"

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not offended, Sweetheart. At some point a mother needs to accept that she has been surpassed, I feel my time probably came a few years ago…"_** Margaret Scully teased.

"Mom, no..."

Margaret laughed, **_"It's a good thing, Dana. You talk to Fox, my offer still stands…but judging by your response I feel he might prefer to stay with you. Don't push him away, don't force the issue, give him the option but let him decide."_**

"Okay, Mom, thanks…" Scully looked up at the door and saw Mulder waving a wooden spoon through the little window. "Listen, dinner's ready, I'd better go."

 ** _"_** ** _He cooks?! I'd hold on to him…"_** Margaret laughed. **_"It took me 10 years to get your Dad to even enter the kitchen for anything but wash-up duties, and even then it was steak…and only steak."_**

"Mom, Mulder and I…we aren't…" Scully began to assert and her mother laughed again.

 ** _"_** ** _No, of course not Dana. Men are always putting their lives on hold to hang around hospital beds for days…and then renting apartments to care for their 'colleagues'. Has he taken leave?"_**

"Yes…" Scully admitted reluctantly.

 ** _"_** ** _Men don't commonly behave that way, Dana. Not unless they're saints…and as much as I like Fox I don't believe him to be a saint…something tells me that man wouldn't jump through hoops like this for anyone else."_**

Scully thought back to what Mulder had just said to her and smiled, "We have a very unique relationship…"

Margaret laughed.

"How is that funny?" Scully asked tersely.

 ** _"_** ** _You don't have a unique relationship, Dana. You're just clueless..."_**

Scully sighed and rolled her eyes, unsure how many levels of offence she should take for that comment. "I'm tired, Mom. I need to go…"

 ** _"_** ** _I haven't upset you?"_**

"No…just…dinner and all…" Scully said honestly, she wasn't upset, just a little frustrated.

 ** _"_** ** _You know I love you,"_** Margaret said warmly.

Scully smiled, "Me too, Mom…and if I need you up here I'll call."

Margaret chuckled, **_"I won't pack a bag…but I hope you'll call me in the week."_**

"Take care," Scully said genuinely, she ended the call and then put her phone in her pocket before starting to stand.

* * *

Within seconds Mulder appeared and helped her up. They walked through to a small dining table and both sat.

"This looks wonderful…" Scully complimented and then took a bite, "…and _tastes_ even better."

Mulder smiled, "Well, the deli did half the work," he replied modestly.

"You made the sauce," Scully pointed out, "…and that's the best bit."

Mulder mouthed an awkward _thank you_ and poured Scully some water.

"How was your Mom?" He asked as he started to eat.

"Good," Scully said considering how to word her mother's offer. "She...volunteered to take the reigns up here…if you wanted to…I mean, you have work and all…"

Mulder didn't reply at first and took a mouthful of food; he chewed slowly and then swallowed. "Would _you_ prefer…?"

 _"No!"_ Scully said quickly and then paused. "I don't want you to feel…you've done a lot, and I guess Mom is offering you a get out of jail free card."

Mulder paused thoughtfully and then looked at Scully. "I'd _rather_ stay…but if you'd feel more comfortable with your mother I don't want you to…"

Scully held his gaze and shook her head, "I would like you to stay…if you _really_ want to..."

"We could rent some movies?" Mulder suggested.

"Go to the park…" Scully ate a little more.

"Eat New York hotdogs…" Mulder smiled when Scully pulled a face, "...you'll love them."

"I trust you…" Scully replied with a grin. The comment had been meant as a joke but the two shared a long look. "You're sure? Playing nursemaid…that's not most guy's idea of a good time."

Mulder smiled, "I'd like to take care of you, you take care of me all the time."

Scully smiled and took a big bite of garlic bread. "We could go to a show…"

Mulder nodded, "When you're feeling better."

"You know, I'm pretty lucky," Scully said happily.

Mulder laughed, "Not many people would say that after they've just been shot!"

"Not many people have a friend like you," Scully replied gratefully.

* * *

Scully yawned.

"You need your bed…" Mulder smiled at her from his end of the couch.

Scully rolled her eyes at him but then nodded, "I _am_ tired."

Mulder stood and helped her up. They walked through to the bedroom.

"What do you need help with?" Mulder asked willingly.

"This is _so_ embarrassing…"

He shook his head, "You can trust me."

"I _know_ I can, but still…" Scully winced. "If I sit on the bed can you help me take off my sweats? I'm not wearing a bra…so I think I can cope with my top if you bring it to me."

Mulder swallowed hard but tried not to react.

"Shall I walk you through to the bathroom, can you wash okay?"

"I'm okay in the shower…maybe help me off with my sweats and then walk me through? Is the shower walk in?" She asked, barely looking him in the eyes.

Mulder nodded and walked with Scully to the bed, she sat down and her partner moved to carefully slide down the band of her sweats.

"Put your arms around my neck, can you pull up?" Mulder asked softly.

Scully nodded and lifted her body.

Mulder slipped down her trousers and pulled them off her legs. "Do you? Can you...?"

He glanced quickly at her panties and Scully nodded sharply, "I think I can cope with those, _thank you."_

"Bathroom?" Mulder asked with a smile and looked into her eyes.

"Please…" Scully replied, clearly embarrassed.

He walked her through, "You're _sure_ you'll be okay?"

"I showered in the hospital alone, I'll be fine…" She reassured him.

"I'll be right here," Mulder said as he stepped back into the bedroom.

Scully looked at herself in the mirror, she rolled her eyes at her own reflection and shuddered – this was never what she imagined when she thought about Mulder helping her remove her clothes.

After carefully removing her top she shimmied out of her panties, stepped out of them and walked into the shower.

After a few minutes, she heard his voice, "You okay?"

Scully smiled, "Good, won't be a minute."

When she stepped out of the shower Scully wrapped herself in a large towel. She looked at the sink and smiled when she noticed that Mulder had arranged all of her things for her. She quickly brushed her teeth and applied some moisturiser before walking out and finding Mulder sitting perched on the end of the bed. He'd looked out one of her t-shirts and bed shorts and had them laid on the bed next to him.

"Thank you," Scully smiled at him gratefully.

"Shall I help you with your shorts, or…" Mulder offered.

"Could I borrow a t-shirt? It would be looser…and I don't think I'd need bottoms…" Scully asked.

Mulder smiled, "Of course!"

He rushed to find one of his Knicks shirts and came back through.

"I am honoured," Scully said with a broad grin when she saw the shirt.

"Only the best for _my_ Scully," Mulder declared proudly.

Scully grinned, "Help me?"

He looked up at her and nodded quickly. He stepped over and held up the shirt, careful to slip her hands in before pulling it gently over her head. As he pulled the material down around her waist Scully carefully loosened and removed her towel.

Mulder took the towel from her and watched as Scully straightened the t-shirt and looked down at it happily. As he headed into the bathroom Scully called after him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't reach to the floor…"

Mulder smiled and carefully picked up her panties and shirt before he placed them in a temporary plastic 'laundry' bag and walked back out into the room.

"I am your servant, remember…" He smiled.

Scully started to pull back the sheets before Mulder rushed to help and then assist her in climbing up. He tucked her in carefully and perched on the side of the bed. "I'll bring you a glass of water in a minute, in case you get thirsty in the night…do you need anything else?"

Scully shook her head sleepily and smiled at him. "I feel _so_ much better, Mulder, I'm so grateful."

Mulder shook his head, "It's nothing..." he leaned in suddenly and kissed her forehead, "…I'm just happy you're okay, that you're going to be fine. Are you going to be okay tonight? Getting up for the bathroom...?"

"I'll _okay,_ Mulder, I promise," Scully smiled.

"You'll call me? If you need _anything?"_

"I promise, goodnight, Mul'er."

Scully's eyes were fighting to stay open and Mulder gently brushed his fingertips over her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. "G'night, Scully," Mulder whispered softly and then walked quietly out of the room.

When he returned with the glass of water she was already asleep.

* * *

A couple of days later, when Mulder came back from a trip to the hospital to pick up some meds, he held open the door and pushed through a wheelchair.

"I am not going _anywhere_ in that!" Scully's eyes went wide as she looked up from her spot on the couch.

"You don't trust my driving skills?" Mulder pouted teasingly.

Scully smiled but looked unconvinced.

"We can go out, you can get some _real_ fresh air. We don't need to go far, there's a park around the corner," Mulder reasoned.

"The steps…"

"I'll take the chair down and then come to get you," Mulder offered.

"It's too much, I couldn't…" Scully winced.

"When are you going to start believing that I _want_ to help you?"

Scully smiled, "It could be nice…"

"We could go to the deli on the way back, you can choose something for dinner."

"A little outing."

"See, I _knew_ I could win you over…" Mulder grinned.

Scully rolled her eyes and then nodded, "I just need to go to the bathroom, give me five minutes."

* * *

Mulder pushed Scully across the road and into Riverside Park.

"It's beautiful in here..." Scully looked around happily.

"In a couple of days, when you're feeling a little better, maybe I could take you down to Central Park?" Mulder suggested as he pushed her into the garden and alongside a bench. He kicked on the break so Scully was angled a little towards him and then sat down.

"That would be lovely, I haven't been to Central Park in years," Scully agreed.

After about 10 minutes of comfortable silence, Mulder turned to smile at Scully. "So what do you want to pick up for dinner on the way back? I saw a nice little Spanish place that does take-out the other day..." Mulder suggested.

"That sounds nice. You know, I've always wanted to go to Spain, some of my friends went the summer before we left for college."

"You didn't go with them?" Mulder asked, genuinely intrigued.

Scully smiled, "My dad wouldn't let me go. At the time I thought he was being _very_ unreasonable, but with hindsight..."

"You would have been _very_ young," Mulder finished and Scully nodded.

"Have you ever been?" Scully asked.

Mulder let out a long breath, "I have...when I was at Oxford...with that same hindsight it was an _awful_ idea."

Scully smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"I went with Pheboe, towards the end...I spent the week trying to play peacemaker, she spent the week trying to be difficult...although I'm sure _she_ would tell you a different version of events."

Scully laughed happily, "I don't doubt it...but I'm inclined to believe _your_ version anyway."

"Makes a change," Mulder teased.

"I've always believed _you,_ Mulder, it's our perceptions of events that sometimes differ."

He smiled and nodded, "True..."

After a few more minutes of silence, Scully asked, "So did you not like Spain?"

Mulder shook his head, "Considering the circumstances I actually loved it; the food, the architecture, the art, the people...I'd like to go back."

"Only with a better travel partner," Scully added happily.

After a few seconds Mulder observed casually, "I think you'd like it..."

Scully smiled and nodded, "Can we walk a while? Have a look around the garden?"

Mulder nodded quickly and stood to walk around and take the break off her chair. Without thinking he gently rubbed her shoulders before leaning down to her ear, "You tell me as soon as you feel tired and want to head back."

Scully reached up and briefly squeezed one of Mulder's hands, "I will."

* * *

Scully got settled on the couch and Mulder poured them both a glass of water before joining her and carefully arranging the little plastic bowls of tapas out on the coffee table. He passed her an empty plate and then after removing all the lids he grabbed a fork and scooped up a mouthful of paella.

"Oh, wow… _this_ is amazing!" He got another fork full and then held it out towards her.

Scully smiled and leaned forward a little to close her lips around the rice. She chewed and swallowed, _"Delicious…"_

Mulder looked over…and then laughed. He reached out and flicked a grain of rice from her chin with his thumb and then up into her mouth. "My fault, Scully," he smiled and then reached to take her empty plate back. "I'll fill your plate," he offered, "it'll save you bending over."

She nodded gratefully.

"What do you want?"

Scully shrugged, "Bit of everything…?"

Mulder grinned and nodded.

* * *

About half an hour later Scully lay back against the arm of the couch and let out a loud sigh, "That was fantastic…now where's dessert?"

Mulder's eyebrows raised, "Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Scully?"

Scully laughed, "I'll pay for it later…but as I'm recuperating I feel like spoiling myself."

"You look amazing, Scully," Mulder assured honestly, "you _never_ need to worry about that."

Scully blushed a little and looked down at her hands.

Worried he might have overstepped the mark Mulder quickly ploughed on, "I saw a place around the corner that sold cheesecake? What do you think?"

She smiled and looked up to meet his eyes again, "You wouldn't mind?"

Mulder stood and quickly cleared away all the little empty boxes, "I am your willing servant," he replied as he pulled on his sneakers and headed for the door, "would the lady like anything else?"

"Maybe some 7Up?" Scully asked with a grin.

Mulder nodded happily and slipped out of the door.

* * *

About 15mins later Scully started to wonder where her partner had gone.

She carefully pulled herself up and walked to the door. After opening it a crack Scully immediately recognise the sound of Mulder's voice on the stairs. She opened the door a little further and could see him leaning on the stair rail talking to a beautiful young woman who looked to be about 30yrs old.

"…Yes, I saw you arrive. With a young woman…she looked…unwell…?" The stranger asked, leaning on the wall flirtatiously and looking at Mulder like he was prey.

"We're only here for a few weeks. My friend has been injured and I'm…well she needs a little time to recover…" Mulder replied tactfully.

"Your _friend_ , so you aren't…?" The woman asked, clearly hooked on this new piece of information.

Mulder paused and didn't answer for a minute, and then Scully heard him let out a breath and confirm the woman's assumption. "We're colleagues and _close_ friends…"

"I'm having a party here tomorrow night…if you think your friend would be okay alone for a while maybe you could…"

Scully had heard enough and carefully pushed the door too. She had barely made it back to the couch when Mulder came in with a broad smile on his face.

"We have cheesecake, soda AND popcorn…I thought after dessert we could watch a movie and veg out in front of the box!" Mulder placed a bag on the coffee table and then went to empty their water glasses. "These will be okay, right? I haven't washed them, but…"

"Fine…" Scully said quietly.

Mulder had sat down, but he quickly started to stand. "I can wash them out if you would prefer…?"

Scully rushed and caught his arm, "Don't be silly, they're _fine."_

Mulder frowned at Scully's change of mood, "Are you okay? I mean, nothing happened while I was gone?"

"I told you I'm fine, Mulder, what part of _fine_ do you not understand?!" She snapped, but then immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, I'm okay, Mulder, I promise. You don't need to hover over me…I'm okay on my own."

Mulder flinched and shook his head, "I thought we were having fun? I mean, not fun…you're injured…but I thought…"

"We are…I mean, of course, we are…it's just if you have places to go…I want you to feel like you can go…" Scully struggled and then winced as she leaned forward to pick up a box with her dessert in.

"Go? Where would I go…?" Mulder was completely confused, but then the conversation outside came back to him. "Scully, did you hear me outside talking to Veronica?"

Scully felt embarrassed to have been rumbled but sighed and nodded, "I came to the door. You'd been a while and I was a little worried…"

"I'm not going _anywhere,_ Scully," Mulder confirmed.

"I would be okay. You'd only be downstairs and I have your number, I could call if I…" Scully tried to sound accepting.

"I didn't say no to the offer out of concern for your safety, Scully. I'd _rather_ be here with you…I'm…I thought we were…" Mulder was more than a little hurt that Scully seemed to be trying to push him towards this woman.

"I just don't want you to feel… _obligated_ …she sounded nice," Scully still hadn't looked up to his eyes.

"You're nice…" Mulder smiled.

"She's attractive…" Scully sighed. "Maybe if you…"

"Would you _rather_ I went? Is this…? Are we not…?" Mulder bit his lip for a second and then tried again. "Are you telling me to back off? Is this your way of saying that I'm crowding you? That you don't want…"

"Want what?" Scully asked, looking up into his eyes for the first time.

"I'd _rather_ be with you," Mulder replied simply, losing his nerve a little but still staying on track. "I told her no because I'm _not_ interested."

Scully smiled weakly and nodded. "If you're sure?"

Mulder nodded, "I've never been _more_ sure, Scully."

"If you change your mind…"

"I _won't,_ " Mulder assured in a tone that left no room for doubt. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels.

"Stop!" Scully said and Mulder quickly stopped and rolled back a couple of channels. "That's it…" she smiled. "Can we watch this?"

"Quantum Leap?" Mulder laughed.

"I like it," Scully smiled.

"My closet sci-fi geek," Mulder grinned and sat back against his arm of the couch. "I bet you mostly liked _him_ …" He nodded at the lead character on screen.

His partner chuckled quietly and shrugged.

"I see…so _I'm_ not allowed to talk to the neighbours, but you can check out the guys on TV…?" Mulder risked a tease to see how she reacted. He looked sideways and held his breath.

Scully carefully leaned forward and picked up a fork before pointing it at the TV and retorting, " _That_ guy isn't likely to jump through the TV and make a play is he…?" She also watched Mulder out of the corner of her eye.

"And if he _did?"_ Mulder asked quietly.

Scully took a big mouthful of cheesecake…she wiped a little cream from the side of her mouth, swallowed and then finally looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled affectionately and then confirmed, "Then I'd tell him I already have plans."


	3. Nine Feet Tall

Mulder looked up from his desk when Scully arrived back from lunch with her latest in a _long_ line of gorgeous men.

"Hey, Scully…" Mulder murmured sadly and forced a smile.

"Mulder, have you met Dwayne…?" Scully smiled happily and pointed to the 6'6" Adonis on her arm. "He's head of paediatrics at George Washington, loves parasailing in his spare time _and_ volunteers weekends at a shelter."

Mulder smiled flatly and nodded at _Dwayne._

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow, Dana?" Dwayne said smoothly and kissed Scully's hand.

"She has a date with me tomorrow…" Another man appeared in the room and announced.

"And _dinner_ with me," said another.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen…I have plenty of time…you all need to just be patient and take your turn." Scully smiled at Mulder and shook her head. "All these men, Mulder, I'm going to need some time off…"

"But our work…" Mulder argued pathetically.

"I've done work, Mulder…now I want to _play!"_ Scully laughed excitedly as the men ushered her out of their office.

"Scully?" Mulder called after her. "Scully? Please come back! Scully, please…!"

* * *

Mulder stirred in his sleep, "Scully…Scully, please don't go…Scully, please don't leave me…"

Scully woke slowly feeling disorientated and confused. She blinked her eyes and started to focus on the static snow on the screen not far in front of her. As she began to wake a little more she remembered the apartment in New York and winced when she felt the wound in her side cramp. _My 10 pm pain meds_ , she thought drowsily.

Suddenly she heard the noise again and realised why she woke.

"Scully, please…come back…"

Scully moved a little and realised she was asleep on the couch. Mulder lay spooned behind her his back against the back of the couch and his arm carefully tucked around her waist, holding her firmly in place.

She felt so warm, so cosy, so safe…so much so she almost didn't want to move, and in spite of the pain in her side would almost have considered remaining where she was and pretending she hadn't woken if not for the fact that Mulder appeared to be in some distress.

Scully tried to sit up but Mulder's arm held her firmly in place. Gritting her teeth she carefully took her weight on her arms and turned towards her partner just as he moaned again.

"Scully, _please_ don't leave me alone…"

Her heart broke for him and being careful not to fall off the couch Scully lifted her hand and traced the side of his face. "Mulder, wake up, you're dreaming…" she whispered softly.

"Scully…" Mulder whimpered again.

"Mulder, I'm _right_ here and I'm not going anywhere. Time to wake up…" She soothed softly and moved a little closer.

Mulder stirred and started to open his eyes, he blinked a couple of times and then started to focus on Scully's face. _"Scully?"_

"You were dreaming, I think we fell asleep watching the movie. I tried to sit up but you were holding me pretty tight…" Scully explained awkwardly, their faces were inches apart.

"Oh God, Scully, I'm so sorry…" he lifted his arm quickly, "…was I hurting you?"

Scully shook her head, "I'm a little behind on my meds, but I'm fine."

Mulder didn't move, his eyes scanning her face. He licked his lips and looked into her eyes, "You're in pain?" He asked softly.

"You were having a nightmare," Scully observed, ignoring his question. "You called for me…"

Mulder smiled a little awkwardly and cautiously admitted, "We were in the office…all these _guys_ were coming in to take you out."

Scully smiled, her eyes fleeting down to his lips for a second and then back to his eyes. _"Guys?"_ She asked, pleased the dream wasn't too traumatic and clearly amused.

" _Big_ guys, Scully," Mulder said a little sulkily, "…One was a doctor."

Scully chuckled, "You were calling for me."

Mulder looked up towards the ceiling and rolled his eyes before admitting quietly, "You _left_ with them."

Scully laughed, "I'm right here…"

"This one guy, he looked about seven foot tall!" His hand came back to her hip gently; neither had acknowledged the fact that Scully was basically lying in his arms. Mulder glanced back to her mouth and then licked his lips again.

"Now that's just silly…what would I want with a seven-foot man? You're a whole head above me already," Scully unconsciously moved forward a little and then winced.

"You _are_ in pain," Mulder said with concern.

"A little," she acknowledged.

"We should move…" He said softly but then didn't actually do anything. After letting out a breath Mulder looked back at her lips, "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

Scully smiled shyly and blinked, "Thank you…I…"

Suddenly Mulder moved forward and touched his lips to the corner of her mouth. It was very nearly a kiss on the cheek. But it wasn't.

Scully's breath halted and her heart beat faster. As time seemed to stop she became aware of every millimetre of Mulder's body pushed up against hers, the heat of his skin, the warmth of his breath upon her face. _Kiss him,_ her whole essence screamed at her.

But several seconds went by.

Scully looked up into his eyes and then back at his mouth.

Then suddenly Mulder's hand moved up to cup her face. "We need to get your pain meds," he said and carefully began to sit.

Scully's brain started to work through the physical reaction that would be required to stop him from moving – but it seemed as though Mulder's lips against hers had temporarily slowed her reaction time.

As Mulder sat he smiled awkwardly, looking a little embarrassed. His hand moved up to support Scully as her limbs automatically followed and she started to sit up.

Mulder pulled up next to her on the sofa and dropped his feet to the floor as Scully carefully turned and did the same.

"I'll go get your pills…" Mulder murmured a little sadly.

Just as he was about to stand Scully reached out and rested her hand on his lower arm.

"I…you…" She paused and took a breath, "…you're an _extremely_ handsome man, Mulder," she winced even to her ears that sounded like it could have been a brush off. After a second she tried again, "It felt good…waking up in your arms…"

Mulder looked over at her hopefully, "Yeah?"

Scully smiled and looked down at her feet, " _Really_ good."

He nodded thoughtfully and then took a long breath. "So about tomorrow…"

"Later today…" Scully smiled and nodded at the clock on the VCR: 03:07.

"Later _today_ …" Mulder returned her smile. "I thought we could go to Central Park? Maybe get some food."

Scully's heart beat a little faster, "You mean…"

"We could go later in the afternoon, have a look around…then go somewhere nice for dinner."

Scully smiled broadly and nodded, "That sounds great, _really_ great…"

Mulder nodded happily, "I'll get your meds and help you to bed."

"I've had a lovely evening, Mulder, thank you," Scully said softly, her hand moving down to his and linking them slightly.

Mulder nodded, "Me too." He ghosted their fingers together lightly then stood and walked through to the bathroom to find Scully's meds.

* * *

"I know somewhere you'll _love,"_ Mulder said cheerfully as he pushed Scully into Central Park about 3 pm the next day.

After a few minutes, Mulder came up to a flight of steps and paused. He saw a man nearby tending some flowers and called over, "Can I leave this near you for half an hour? I think my friend will be fine on her feet for a while."

The older man looked up at the young couple and smiled, "Sure you'll be okay?"

Mulder smiled down and Scully nodded. He pushed the chair around to the man, knocked on the break, and then bent to lift her up.

"I'll be fine," Scully started to argue as Mulder lifted her into his arms.

"There are shallower steps in the garden. I'll just carry you up there…" Mulder assured.

The man watched Mulder lift Scully lovingly against him; Mulder nodded his thanks and then quickly walked up to the top of the steps before placing Scully gently on the ground. She looked around and smiled, "It _is_ beautiful…"

"I knew you'd like it."

"I didn't even know there was a Shakespeare Garden."

"Flowers mentioned in his plays…some he would have had in his own garden at home…" Mulder explained and gently put his arm around Scully as they walked.

She reached out and touched a rose gently, _"That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet."_

Mulder smiled.

They walked for a while: looking at the flowers, reading the quotes, chatting aimlessly.

* * *

"Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. O no... It is an ever-fixed mark, that looks on tempests and is never shaken," Mulder recited softly about twenty minutes later as they walked along a path lined with trees.

"I love that," Scully said and stepped away from Mulder's supportive arm to walk independently.

Mulder felt disappointed for a few seconds, until her hand slid down his arm and her fingers linked naturally with his. He looked down at her and smiled, "Beautiful…" He whispered almost silently.

Scully's thumb stroked his hand as they walked, "Yes, it is…" she agreed happily.

Mulder helped Scully slowly down the steps and back to the chair.

"I am getting tired," She admitted.

"What do you want to do next?" Mulder asked.

Scully smiled a little bashfully and looked away, "You laugh at me."

Mulder chuckled, "You're talking to the man who takes solo vacations to Graceland!"

She laughed and looked up at him hopefully, "Can we go on the carousel?"

"Are you _serious?"_ Mulder laughed.

"I told you, you'd laugh!" Scully smiled and reached to slap his arm.

"No, no, I'm just surprised," Mulder assured.

"I love them. My dad always used to take me on when I was a child…but I've never been on since…it always seemed a little silly." Scully paused, "But with you…"

"Ridiculous activities seem fitting?" Mulder teased.

Scully laughed, "No…I'm just… It's _different_ with you; I can be myself and have fun… I don't have to worry about how something looks."

Mulder was surprised but smiled and nodded happily. He waved his thanks to the man gardening nearby and then walked off in the direction of the carousel.

* * *

Scully laughed and covered her face a little when Mulder walked back towards her with a Minnie Mouse balloon.

 _"_ _What?"_ Mulder asked with a broad grin as he carefully tied the balloon onto her chair.

She peeked from behind her hand and saw several people nearby the carousel smiling at her.

"Mul-der…" She whined and laughed in spite of herself.

"What happened to not caring about what people think?" Mulder encouraged.

Scully shaded her eyes and looked up at her balloon swaying gently in the breeze. She smiled and moved her gaze to Mulder, "You promised me a carousel ride."

"I did…and the guy on the ticket stand has promised to mind Minnie and the chair," Mulder informed as he walked behind and pushed her in the direction of the ride.

Mulder pulled up just inside the exit doorway and parked the chair behind the wall. He kicked down Scully's footrests and then held his hand out to assist her in standing.

Scully smiled and nodded her thanks and then leaned on Mulder's lower arm as they walked over.

"I don't think you're quite ready for a horsey…" Mulder nodded towards a carriage and Scully smiled.

"Okay, but only if we come back to ride a horse _before_ we go back to DC," Scully said firmly.

Mulder nodded, "I promise."

Scully stepped over the edge and held onto Mulder for support as she carefully lowered herself onto the little bench.

Mulder sat next to her and looked around, "You know I'm not sure I've ever been on one of these things…"

Leaning to the side a little Scully whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, if you get scared I'll hold your hand."

Mulder laughed gently as the ride started moving but then casually slid his hand into Scully's.

"You aren't scared?" Scully teased.

"Not anymore…" Mulder replied seriously.

* * *

Mulder had left Scully parked near the boats and run up to the boathouse. After about 10mins he jogged back towards her.

"So, we have about an hour…" Mulder announced with a smile.

"I thought you went to the bathroom?" Scully looked confused.

" _Then_ I booked a table for dinner. A little over an hour…" Mulder looked out at the boats. "Do you want to rent a boat?"

Scully winced sadly, "I think it would be a little wobbly getting in and out…I don't want to do any damage."

Mulder nodded and pushed Scully off for a walk. "Another thing to add to our 'Leaving New York' date night," he promised casually.

Scully smiled and nodded, "That sounds good."

After a few minutes, Mulder turned toward a statue and pulled up nearby, Scully looked up at him with confusion.

"It reminds me of you…" He teased.

Scully didn't recognise her connection to the Hans Christian Andersen statue and looked up at him suspiciously.

Mulder grinned and started to softly sing, _"Thumbelina, Thumbelina tiny little thing_ _._ _Thumbelina dance, Thumbelina sing…"  
_  
"Mulder!" Scully reprimanded and reluctantly laughed as he dipped down next to her chair with a stupid grin on his face,

 _"_ _Ohhhhh…Thumbelina what's the difference if you're very smaaaaallllllll?_ _When your heart is full of love you're nine feet tall...!"_ Mulder continued until he was suddenly cut short when Scully leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

She pulled back quickly and smiled, "I _do_ remember one Central Park statue from when I was a child…is the Alice in Wonderland one nearby?"

Mulder took a second for his brain to register what had actually happened and then he tried to remember how to speak. "You kissed me…"

Scully shrugged, " _You_ kissed me too, last night."

Mulder was speechless for several seconds and then nodded. Deciding to follow her lead he gathered his thoughts and then finally said, "Alice…in Wonderland…yes…nearby..." he stood on slightly shaky legs and looked around him before nodding off to the right, "…this way…"

By the time they reached the statue, Mulder had managed to pull himself together. "You know Lewis Carroll was a lecturer at Oxford…"

Scully nodded, "Real name, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, born 1832, died 1898, lecturer in mathematics…"

Mulder smiled, "Who needs an encyclopaedia when they have Dana Scully."

"Ahhhhh, but not _everyone_ has a Dana Scully…" She teased and carefully pulled herself up out of her chair. She walked over to the statue and then sat down on one of the little toadstools.

"No, they don't…" Mulder said with quiet admiration, then smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend. "What exactly _are_ you doing?"

Scully sat at the table and looked around, "I've always wanted to have dinner with the Mad Hatter…"

Mulder laughed, "You have dinner with _me_ all the time."

She stood and walked back towards him, "Usually when we're out of town. It's been fun just spending time together over the last few days…"

He nodded, "It has…I don't like the reason, but the outcome has been… _nice."_

Scully smiled and then sat back in her chair, "Let's have dinner, then we can stop at the video store on the way home."

Mulder started to push her back towards the boathouse, "Sounds _perfect."_

* * *

A couple of hours later Mulder pushed Scully along an aisle in the video rental store.

Scully suddenly smiled and reached out to grab a box, "I haven't seen this in years!"

Mulder looked over her shoulder, "I've never seen it."

She looked back at him in horror, "How is that even possible?"

He laughed, "Well, not _all_ people have seen _all_ movies."

"But this is a classic…and it has _ghosts_ in it…"

Mulder rolled his eyes, "No shit?!" He teased.

"Let's rent it," Scully smiled.

He looked at the cover and licked his bottom lip, "Yeah sure…let's rent it."

"You're sure?" Scully asked.

Mulder turned over and looked at the back, "It has Whoopi Goldberg in it."

"It's pretty funny…in parts…" Scully recalled.

Mulder handed her back the box and nodded, "Tonight's movie night… _Ghost!"_

* * *

When they got back to the apartment the party at their downstairs neighbour's was in full swing. Scully noticed Veronica walking down the steps as they approached and pulled a sour expression. She greeted some friends and was just showing them in when she spotted Mulder and smiled.

"Oh great..." Scully muttered quietly.

Mulder looked down at the top of her head and chuckled at his partner's reaction.

"Fox!" Veronica said smoothly, not even acknowledging Scully's existence. "Have you been out?"

He smiled politely and nodded, "We had dinner at the boathouse."

Veronica glanced down at Scully and gave her an emotionless smile, "Nice..." she said curtly and then smiled enthusiastically up at Mulder, "...are you sure I can't convince you to join us?"

Mulder nodded down at the rental in Scully's hands, "We have a movie night planned," he replied simply. "You could do me _one_ favour though..." He said with a charming smile.

 _"Anything..."_ Veronica simpered and cast a smug smile down at Scully.

"Watch this thing for a minute..." Mulder said and nodded down at the chair before he carefully lifted Scully up into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

Mulder looked down at Scully and smiled, "You okay?"

Scully wrapped an arm around his neck and nodded, "Good, thank you."

"Any time," He replied and then quickly jogged up the two flights of stairs. He opened the door and placed Scully carefully to the floor. "You sort out the movie and popcorn, I'll go get the chair," he suggested.

"Careful, I think she bites," Scully teased.

Mulder rolled his eyes and laughed, "Don't worry I'm immune."


	4. Hungered For Your Touch

When Mulder returned with Minnie, Scully was already popping the corn and had the VCR paused and ready to go.

"You were a while," Scully observed with an amused yet trusting smile.

"Our neighbour required a more _obvious_ brush off," Mulder explained and rolled his eyes.

"Not your type?" She teased and shook the foil pan on the hob.

"I'm not sure I have a type…not anymore…"

Scully raised her eyebrows and he smiled.

"Well, if I do, it's become _extremely_ specific," Mulder chuckled as he shrugged off his jacket and then walked to the refrigerator. "Juice or soda?" He asked from behind the door.

"Soda," Scully replied as she emptied the popcorn into a bowl.

Mulder filled two glasses and then followed Scully along to the couch. After he sat in his corner Scully curled up in the other and placed the bowl between them, their feet were at diagonals and almost crossed in the centre. "You ready?" She asked, remote in hand.

He nodded and turned to flick off a nearby table lamp.

* * *

Mulder was surprised to find that the movie seemed pretty good – however as soon as the theme moved to the subject of fate and death he looked over at Scully with concern.

Scully smiled back at him reassuringly, "Whether fate is real or not, _I'm_ still here."

He nodded and looked back at the TV just as the scene changed. He felt Scully start to shift uncomfortably next to him.

As the two characters hands glided together with the clay Mulder felt his mouth go dry and he leaned over to pick up his glass and take a long drink. The man kissed behind the woman's ear and Mulder shifted a little in his seat and glanced over at Scully, who's teeth grazed her bottom lip before she licked it slowly.

Mulder looked back at the TV as the music filled the room, _'Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time. Time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much… Are you still mine? I need your love, I need your love…'_

On the screen, female hands stroked gently up a broad male back, then his hand slid over her ass and smoothly brought her thigh up…thrusting her core against him.

 _"Jesus_ _…"_ Scully gasped faintly and Mulder glanced over at her.

Her breathing was shallow, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes wide and bright in the reflection of the light from the TV.

Mulder felt his cock harden and push up against the denim of his jeans. "Is this a three-day rental…?" he murmured quietly.

His voice seemed to surprise Scully - she looked over at him quickly, scanning his body with a hungry expression.

Mulder glanced back at the TV and watched the man kiss down the woman's neck, he licked his lips again and then gazed back at Scully, the desire palpable on his face.

 _"Three…"_ Scully uttered breathlessly.

Without taking his eyes from hers Mulder leaned across the couch, he braced his hands on either side of her hips and Scully stopped breathing. Bringing his face close to hers Mulder scanned down her body feverishly and then hovered over her lips before looking back into her eyes.

Barely an inch away from her mouth Mulder spoke roughly, "I _always_ want to be with you, Scully."

Scully's senses were overwhelmed; his words bounced around her brain, the expanse of his chest seemed to emit heat, the scent of his skin, his sweet warm breath wafted across her lips.

 _This was it._ She could either respond or…

Her lips moved forward a little and she felt him let out a shallow breath as she tentatively brushed her mouth against his.

 _"Scully…"_ He murmured, almost like a prayer.

"Mmmm…?" Scully smiled against his mouth and then plucked on his lower lip.

"You're kissing me again," Mulder whispered as one hand slid up to carefully rest on her hip.

 _"Mmmmm…"_ Scully hummed and slowly made her way across from his mouth and then along his jaw. "I hoped we were kissing _each other,"_ she teased and then moaned when Mulder suddenly moved into action and hungrily covered her lips with his.

"You're _so_ hot…." Mulder murmured in between increasingly voracious kisses.

Scully laughed lightly and then shifted her hips up towards him, her wound was starting to hurt but there was no way she wanted him to stop...he tasted so good.

"I hoped maybe your feelings ran a little deeper than 'hot'," she grinned against his mouth and then reached to run her hand up his waist and then onto his back. Her nails clawed into the material of his shirt and tugged him closer.

"Don't get me wrong, Scully…" Mulder confirmed as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "…I _adore_ you. I love you in a way I never even _dreamed_ was possible…" he pulled back a little and smiled at her, "…but you're also _really_ fucking hot…" then he suddenly moved forward and thrust his solid cock against her core.

When Scully's breath caught and her mouth fell open, his tongue slid smoothly inside and explored her. After several seconds Mulder pulled back a little and looked to see a tear slide down his partner's cheek. He pulled back a little and cupped her face with his palms. " _Scully?_ Scully are you okay? Did I do something? Are you in pain…?"

Mulder looked so stricken that Scully couldn't help but smile a little at the ridiculousness of it all.

 _"_ _Scully?"_ He asked again with concern.

"You _really_ do love me don't you?" She smiled broadly and another tear slid down her cheek.

Mulder's concern started to wane; he nodded and bit his lip. "More than my own life," he confirmed. "God, Scully, if I'd lost you…I couldn't even…"

She shook her head and brushed her lips chastely against his. She smiled down over Mulder's body as he held himself carefully above her. "I want you… _so much_ …"

Mulder moaned and thrust his hips again. He immediately recognised Scully's answering groan as part desire and part pain. "Shit! Scully…I'm sorry…" He pulled back up and took his weight on his arms, hovering a few inches away from her.

Scully groaned and rolled her eyes back, _"Shit…"_ She let out under her breath.

"Scully?" Mulder asked cautiously.

" _Damn_ Ritter…" She looked back up at his confused expression and smiled. "I really want…I _need_ …" She licked her lips and bucked slightly up towards him. "You're sure about this? About me? This isn't just a reaction to what happened…?"

Mulder's eyes devoured her body slowly; he watched her nipples grow taut under his gaze and licked his lips. Scully's breath caught when their gaze reconnected, she saw his wide pupils, his shallow breath, and the slight gleam of perspiration on his brow. "I want to _crawl_ inside you…" He growled out in a tone that left no doubt.

Scully thrust her hips up towards him, she came into solid contact with his cock and they both gasped with mutual hunger and frustration.

"I _need_ to feel you inside me…" Scully said decisively and Mulder moaned.

"Your wound…" Mulder argued.

"Off the couch," Scully directed quickly, her hands already pushing at her sweatpants.

"Scully?" Mulder questioned in a panicked tone; for the first time, he noticed the sound of the movie still playing in the background. He grabbed the remote and hit mute.

Scully began to carefully push down her sweats.

Mulder stopped her hands, "Careful," he whispered softly.

She shook her head and breathlessly glanced down his body, "Can you…can you take your clothes off?" She asked awkwardly.

"I…" Mulder started and then hissed when Scully reached down and cupped his cock.

"We can't do much… _yet_ …but I want you…" Scully bit her lip and carefully flicked open the button on his flies.

 _"Mmmmm…"_ He hummed and followed her lead unzipping and then carefully lifting his achingly hard cock out of his boxers.

Scully gazed down at him...then sucked on her lower lip.

 _"Scully…"_ He moaned, then leaned forward to retrieve the abuse lip hungrily.

Their kisses soon became exploring, the wet smack of their lust drunken mouths seemed to fill the room as one of Mulder's large hands automatically slid up to rest protectively just below her entry wound.

After a while, Scully smiled into their kisses and Mulder pulled up a little to look into her eyes. "Can we take this off?" He asked, his voice rough with arousal as the hand not guarding her wound tugged at her top.

Scully grinned and nodded. She pushed up a little and Mulder tugged the top up over her head, quickly followed by her loose fitting sports bra.

As soon as he had access Mulder's mouth descended and sucked, flicked then grazed her little nubs with his teeth.

"Oh, God…" Scully groaned and rocked her head back.

"You're breathtaking," Mulder murmured around her as he revelled in her taste. He shoved the coffee table back with his foot and dropped to his knees on the floor before pulling off Scully's sneakers and socks, quickly followed by her sweats and panties. "I prefer _this_ version of helping you undress," Mulder moaned against her inner thigh in-between wet kisses.

"Oh… _fuck_ …me too…" Scully laughed and bucked up towards him before suddenly gasping out with the pain.

Mulder stopped quickly and moved up to her face. "You okay, babe?" He asked with concern, his palm cupping her cheek gently again.

Scully nodded, "Good, _better_ than good."

They felt the tip of his cock brush against the outside of her wet folds and they both groaned.

Scully looked down at him, huge and straining up towards her. _"Clothes…"_ She gasped and met his eyes with an affectionate smile. "I need you _naked."_

Mulder laughed and forced himself to pull back, tugging off his t-shirt and then reluctantly standing. "I've dreamed of hearing those words from your lips for _years,"_ he admitted with a smile as he quickly tugged off his sneakers and then pushed down his jeans and boxers. His socks went with them and he kicked everything to one side.

As Mulder came back to his knees, Scully's hand slid to his hips and she pulled him close. Her legs came up around his waist and her ankles locked at the base of his spine as they both revelled in the feeling of his rock solid cock sliding threw her dipping hot core.

 _"_ _Years?"_ Scully asked eagerly.

Mulder's eyes rolled back for a second and then he held her gaze firmly.

 _"Years,"_ he confirmed.

"I dreamed of you…like this…in the office…" Scully admitted with a cheeky smile.

Mulder bit his lip and his hand carefully slid back up to protect her wound. "Oh God, me too…" He groaned and brought the other hand to grip his cock, he stroked himself a couple of times and then looked up and met her eyes. "You're sure? The wound on your back?"

Scully nodded and swallowed hard, "There's no pressure on it…I promise…just…go slow…" she ground out between her teeth, desperation painted on the face.

Mulder nodded and then carefully placed himself at her entrance. "I can't believe this," he whispered in wonder as he watched Scully's perfect taut body stretched out underneath him.

Scully looked up and met his eyes, "Come here…" She whispered.

Mulder bent forward a little closer and gasped when he felt himself push a little inside.

With just the head of his cock filling her Scully tightened her core and stretched up to meet his lips as they moved closer. She pushed back against him and felt Mulder slip inside another couple of inches. Their eyes locked as he continued until he was fully sheathed inside her hot…wet… _tight_ …body.

Scully closed her eyes and rolled her internal muscles, savouring the uniquely complete feeling of Mulder's cock so deep inside her. Then she reached around to cup his ass and locked her gaze with his, " _You…_ are the love of my life," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips, "… _you,_ are _everything_ to me."

Mulder's eyes welled up and he kissed her softly, his lips sucking on hers and then lazily rolling around her tongue. He looked into her eyes, _"Love…"_ He started to reply and then just kissed her again as he pulled back a little.

His cock moved about two inches and then he gently pressed back home, his head pushed at her cervix and Scully's whole body automatically rolled up against him.

 _"_ _Careful…"_ Mulder said with concern and held her hips firmly in place. "Just lie as still as possible," he whispered.

Scully laughed a little, happiness evident across her whole demeanour. "Easier said than done, Mulder," she whispered huskily.

"Damn, you sound so sexy…you always sound sexy, but…" Mulder smiled, licked his lips and them brushed a soft kiss against her mouth. "Going to make you come, it might not be fireworks…but _later_ when you're feeling better…" He held her with one hand as the other came to her clit. His fingers rubbed with firm circles.

Scully closed her eyes and licked her lips, _"You_ …you're always fireworks. You feel fuckin' amazing…"

Mulder grinned and leaned to bite on her taut nipple.

 _"Oh yeah!"_ Scully gasped and Mulder felt her internal muscles flex.

 _"Come for me…"_ Mulder whispered and moved up to cover her lips as he thrust gently and continue to rub firmly on her clit.

"Yeah… _good_ …perfect…" Scully sighed, "…Mulder…oh, God… _it's really you!"_

"Only me…" Mulder muttered roughly against her neck as she came, then he pulled out slowly before pushing inside her to the hilt. "I'm _yours…_ " He groaned.

* * *

When Scully started to come back down to earth she opened her eyes to find Mulder looking down at her and smiling, "You're _so_ fucking _beautiful…_ " he whispered and kissed her.

Scully smiled and flexed her core, "You didn't come."

"I didn't want to risk hurting you…" Mulder explained and then pulled back a couple of inches and slowly pushed back inside.

His self-control surprised Scully, but his desire to protect her above his own needs did not. "I want to _watch_ you come…" she said softly her fingers combing through his hair.

Mulder kissed her, their lips mating lazily. "You do _crazy_ things to me…" he grinned pulling out a little and then pushing back inside.

Scully smiled and had an idea, "So let's wait a few days. We could have a second 'first time'."

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"Move up onto the couch…" she whispered gently, not wanting to break the mood.

Mulder trustingly moved up, he started to lift her gently with him but then Scully shook her head.

"Pull out…" Scully said a little nervously.

"Never," Mulder teased and then hissed a little as he withdrew.

"Lie alongside me," she directed and then carefully slid her hand around the base of his cock. "You're so wet...with _me_."

Mulder gasped and rolled his head back, he closed his eyes for a second and then forced them open again. "It feels _amazing_ to hear you say that shit," he grinned as their foreheads came together. There eyes linked for a few seconds and then he looked down to watch her hand slide firmly up and down his shaft.

Scully laughed lightly and kissed his cheek, then down the side of his nose. "This feels amazing, _period."_

Mulder hummed in agreement as her hand sped up a little, his mouth fell open and Scully drove inside, her tongue sliding possessively into his mouth as her thumb swept across the underside of his sensitive head.

 _"Ah fuck!"_ Mulder gasped into her mouth.

"Soon..." she smiled against his lips, "...you feel _so_ good, Mulder...no one has ever filled me like you..."

 _"Oh, shit..."_ Mulder hissed then ran his teeth down her throat sucking hungrily, _"...gonna come..."_

Scully sped up firmly swiping his cock and nodding, "Yeah, Mulder, come _on_ me..."

Mulder groaned. his neck stretching tautly as he felt his partner's tongue slide along his throat, _"Love...you..."_

 _"Mmmmm..."_ Scully hummed and looked down to watch Mulder shudder and come over her stomach.

* * *

Mulder's face breathlessly dropped against Scully's shoulder, his mouth open as he licked and sucked at her skin, _ravenous_ for her taste.

 _"Wow,"_ He gasped against her throat as his head began to stop spinning.

He felt Scully's wet hand sliding smoothly into his own sweaty palm and looked up to smile at her. _"So_ fucking sexy…"

Scully laughed, her head falling back sleepily against the arm of the couch, "I must look a _mess."_

Mulder's eyes danced up and down her naked body, hovering for a few seconds on the smears of his come on her belly, and then the nearby dressing that protected her wound - the gunshot that almost stole her away without warning. Then his eyes came back to her face; flushed and glowing, with strands of wet hair plastered to her forehead. "You're absolutely _perfect,"_ he assessed honestly.

" _You're_ delusional," Scully laughed.

He bent over her carefully, grabbing his t-shirt off the floor, and then using it to lovingly clean her up before throwing to one side and retorting, "Well, I'm yours…take me or leave me…"

Scully combed her hand through his hair and then slowly ran her palm down the side of his face before running her thumb across his lips, "Consider yourself _claimed."_

Mulder smiled a little tearfully then puckered his lips against her digit. He glanced back over her body again and then looked back up with a little concern, "You're _sure_ you're comfortable? No pain?"

 _"Very,"_ She replied peacefully.

They lay for several long minutes, the forgotten movie flickering silently to itself.

"I thought of you…" Scully said quietly after a while.

"When?" Mulder asked, watching his fingertips carefully tracing her hipbone.

"I think of you _all the time_ …in _lots_ of ways…" she grinned and then teasingly kissed the top of his head, "…but I meant when I was with Fellig."

"When you were shot?" Mulder asked looking back up to meet her eyes.

"No…I mean, yes, of course…but I meant before then...when we were talking," Scully explained. She sighed sadly, "I didn't understand him at first...when he talked of his lack of sympathy for the dying. His lack of _basic_ human compassion. But then I stayed and listened. Mulder, I felt _empathy_ for him _._ You know, he told me that he had forgotten his wife's name?" She sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in his warm comforting scent. "I don't know, maybe love doesn't last _forever,_ but that took my breath away…the thought of _ever_ forgetting you…of not even remembering your name."

"Scully…" Mulder whispered softly.

"Maybe _we_ don't have forever, Mulder…but 75 years, maybe 85... _with you_...I'll take that."

"If I lived a thousand years, I could never forget you," Mulder assured her.

"I wouldn't want to live forever…" Scully was silent for a few seconds before continuing, "Have you ever heard of the Greek myth of Tithonus?"

Mulder shrugged a little, "Vaguely…"

"Tithonus was the son of the king of Troy, loved by the Titan goddess Eos. She asked Zeus to make Tithonus immortal, but she forgot to ask for the same. Tithonus did live forever, but she damned him for an eternity…to spend endless sunrises waiting for the sweet release of death." Scully sighed, "I understood what Fellig was saying, Mulder. What he _did_ was wrong…but watching everyone you love die and then having to carry on…that would be _hell,_ that would drive you _insane."_

Scully looked up into his eyes, "I wouldn't want to live forever, Mulder. What's the point of _forever_ without love?"

Mulder smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "We've had enough close calls, Scully. _I love you."_

Scully nodded tearfully, "When you think the end is coming, that really is _all_ that matters."

They kissed again and then after a few moments Scully rested her face against his throat.

"We should get you to bed," Mulder said softly.

"I think _we're_ going to bed this evening," Scully laughed a little and closed her eyes contently.

"I didn't want to assume," Mulder smiled and traced his fingertips along her forearm.

"Feel free to assume. If I had my way we'd stay this way _forever."_

"We will," Mulder confirmed.

"That might be impractical," Scully grinned, "...I can't imagine what Kersh might say in meetings."

Mulder laughed, his lips constantly on a journey to find new Scully skin to kiss. "It seems like Kersh might be looking to split us up anyway."

Scully shook her head dismissively, " _Not_ happening, Mulder."

"We might not have a choice in the matter," Mulder pointed out.

"We've _always_ had choices, Mulder, now we have an even stronger foundation to make them from. If he thought we were difficult before he ain't seen nothing yet."

Mulder laughed joyfully, "God, Scully, I _adore_ you."

Scully smiled, "Bed?"

He nodded, _"Bed."_

They got up, Mulder picked up a bottle of pain meds from the coffee table, and then they walked through together, their fingers linked loosely.

"Shower?" Mulder asked as Scully walked bathroom.

 _"Tomorrow…"_ Scully said sleepily as she walked through to go to the bathroom. She smiled when Mulder naturally followed after her. She sat on the toilet watching him as he brushed his teeth and then filled her a glass of water from the bathroom sink. "You have a _really_ nice ass..." She observed.

Mulder turned to grin at her and then winked before walking back through to the bedroom.

After finishing up Scully washed her hands and smiled secretively at herself in the bathroom mirror. Mulder _loves_ me, she thought and watched a smile spread across her face. She picked up her toothbrush and quickly cleaned her teeth before walking back through.

Mulder nodded towards the glass and meds by her side of the bed and then climbed in.

After taking her tablets Scully crawled in next to Mulder, he slid closer and spooned behind her.

"Wow," Scully whispered softly.

"Yeah," Mulder agreed, this felt even better then he'd imagined. He kissed her neck and tucked his arm carefully above her wound. "Is your back okay?"

"Good…" She replied, sleep already creeping up to claim her.

"I could get used to this…" Mulder hummed contently.

"Please do," Scully replied. She brought his hand to her mouth and brushed her lips over his fingertips. "We missed the movie…" she murmured quietly.

Mulder closed his eyes and smiled, "Don't care…you're kinda distracting, so I wasn't really watching it anyway."

Scully chuckled, "We'll watch it tomorrow."

Mulder nodded as he began to drift off to sleep. "Kay…"


	5. Sleep Over

Late the next morning Mulder blinked and opened his eyes.

As his mind caught up with his body Mulder found that he was lying on his side, his face nuzzled into Scully's waist and his arm tucked around her thighs.

He looked up at his partner, who was sitting up in bed reading quietly, then moved to brush his lips against her hip, alerting Scully to the fact that he was awake.

"Morning sleepy head…" She greeted him with a happy smile and closed her book.

"Hey…" Mulder returned her smile almost bashfully and pressed his lips against her hip again. "Time is it?"

She looked at her watch and grinned, "A little after 10."

Mulder couldn't have looked more shocked if she'd told him they had a lunch date with ET. "You're _kidding?!"_

Scully laughed, she turned towards him and edged down the bed so that they were level. "I woke about 7 and took my meds…but you looked so tempting curled up in here I couldn't resist joining you again."

"I never sleep like this…" he added the hours, "…that's almost 12hrs!"

"You must have needed it," Scully teased and slid her hand over his ass.

Mulder licked his lips and looked down at her mouth, "Being with you…I guess I found my peace."

Scully kissed him softly, her lips sucking on his lower one lightly and then the top. "I love you," she whispered quietly. "You looked so good this morning laying next to me in bed. _So_ sexy…"

He kissed her a little deeper and then tasting the toothpaste on her breath he pulled back, "Sorry, morning breath."

She shook her head and wiggled closer linking their legs together and then smiling against his lips, "You taste good…of musk, and sex, and _Mulder."_

"How about that shower we mentioned last night?" Mulder suggested.

Scully waggled her eyebrows with a grin and then nodded, "Sounds good."

They both got out of bed, then when they arrived in the bathroom Mulder dropped to sit on his haunches and carefully removed both of Scully's dressings.

"They're healing quickly…" Mulder observed carefully running his fingertips underneath the wound on her belly.

Scully smiled at him and then laughed.

"What?" Mulder asked, looking a little confused.

"I'm naked, standing in a bathroom with my partner practically face level with my crotch, yet somehow that doesn't seem out of the ordinary," Scully's eyes danced happily and Mulder chuckled along with her.

"Well, that's probably because I'm not _just_ your partner anymore, I'm your…" Mulder tilted his head and then stood to look down at her and smiled. "What _am_ I?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "Well, for starters you haven't been _just_ anything to me for a long time…." Mulder smiled and nodded. She continued, "You're…you've been my best friend…now your also my lover…my… _boyfriend?"_

Mulder smiled, "I guess…sounds weird…weirdly _wonderful_ though."

She grinned and nodded, "Much like my said… _boyfriend."_

"Hey!" Mulder protested and smacked her ass lightly with one hand before edging her towards the shower.

"Getting cold?" Scully asked, running her hand over the goose bumps on his forearms as they stepped into the shower and Mulder adjusted the temperature.

"I'm sure you can warm me up…" Mulder suggested as the warm water flooded over them both and he wrapped his arms carefully around Scully from behind.

After a few moments of eager kisses, they separated, smiling a little goofily, before moving on to the delicious task of thoroughly exploring and washing each other.

"I _love_ your body…" Mulder said gruffly as his hand smoothed over her waist and down the curve of her hips.

"The feeling's mutual," Scully smiled as she moved behind him and kissed across the middle of his back. She was moments away from reaching around to run her hand back along his delicious cock when she heard her cell ring in the bedroom. "I should get that…"

Mulder moaned and tipped her face up with his fingers, covering her mouth eagerly and tempting her into soft exploring kisses.

Scully pulled back, "It might be my mom...if I don't answer she'll worry…" She implored reluctantly.

He nodded, sucked gently on her lip and then pushed open the door, "Be careful, I'll only be a few minutes and then I'll be out to do your dressings."

"I can do…" Scully started to say but then smiled and nodded, _"okay,"_ she pushed up on her toes and kissed him again. "Love you..."

Mulder smiled, "Me too…now _go_ before I change my mind and hold you prisoner in this shower."

She ran her hand down his arm as she stepped out, linked their fingers briefly and then closed the glass door behind her when she left.

* * *

When Mulder came out with a towel around his waist he found Scully sitting on the bed in a dressing gown. She looked up at him and smiled a little flatly.

"Something up?" Mulder asked.

"No, not really…it's nice news...I guess…my mom is coming up today. She's planning to stay overnight and go back home tomorrow afternoon," she explained.

Mulder tried not to look as disappointed as he felt. He genuinely liked Mrs Scully…but after the events of the last 12 hours he had been really looking forward to spending some time alone with Scully.

"I know…" Scully said with a smile, "…the timing sucks."

He winced and then shrugged, "I'm not going to lie, I'd rather have you all to myself right now…but of course your mom wants to come see you. What do you want to do about…?" he pointed between them.

Scully sighed, "I'm not sure that, _'Hey, Mom – by the way, Mulder and I are together now, how would you like to sleep on the couch?'_ is the way to approach this," she smiled.

"You think your mom will…?" Mulder asked nervously.

"She likes you, Mulder… _a lot._ I know she'll be happy for us…but I think we need to wait until we get back to DC," she suggested.

"So this… _us_ …is on hold while she's here?" Mulder confirmed.

 _"_ _No,"_ Scully smiled. "I love you, we're together, nothing is 'on hold', I'm _all_ in…" She walked up and placed her hands on his warm damp chest, "…but can we just keep this to ourselves for a couple of days? No PDAs?"

Mulder nodded and leaned down to kiss her, "So…maybe a quick lip-lock in the bathroom after your mom has gone to bed?"

"Could be exciting…sneaking a little kiss when my mom isn't watching…" Scully grinned and ran her hands up his back.

 _"Naughty,"_ Mulder teased then kissed her again before pulling away and stepping back. He smiled when Scully pouted a little and touched his fingertips to her lips. "I don't want to get distracted...if I'm meeting my girl's mom for the first time I want to look presentable."

Scully laughed as he turned to walk back into the bathroom, "Mulder, you already _know_ my mom!"

Mulder's voice floated back through as the door swung closed a little, "Ah, but now it's different!"

She smiled and bit her lip, then whispered quietly to herself, "Yes, it is…"

* * *

Mulder pushed open the door, stepped back to let Margaret through and then followed her in with her bag.

Scully stood up from the couch and walked towards them.

"Dana! You look so well…being out of hospital has done you good," Margaret said as Scully put her arms around her tightly.

"I have an excellent nurse," Scully said looking affectionately at Mulder before pulling back and smiling at her mom. "Sorry I didn't come with Mulder to the station, I was _ordered_ to stay here," she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"The train station is busy," Mulder repeated his earlier argument, "…it's not worth risking undoing all the progress you've made. Your mom and I were _fine."_

Margaret nodded at her daughter's partner and then smiled at her daughter, "It's quite good for the image at my age, being picked up at the station by such a _dish."_

"Mom!" Scully blushed a little and Margaret smiled.

"Don't worry dear, I'm _sure_ everyone thought he was my son," Margaret grinned at her two equally flustered companions.

Mulder coughed and walked towards the kitchen counter, "Can I interest you in a glass of wine, Mrs Scully?"

Margaret smiled at the sudden change of subject, "That would be nice, dear, and _please_ call me Margaret."

He nodded and held up a bottle, "Red or white, _Margaret?"_

"Red would be lovely," Margaret replied and then followed Scully over and sat next to her daughter on the couch.

Mulder poured two glasses of red and a tumbler of apple juice; he walked and passed the drinks to the ladies and then sat on a nearby chair.

"You certainly seem to have made yourself at home," Margaret observed as she sipped her wine.

"It's a lovely apartment," Scully replied smoothly, "…and I love New York. If it weren't for the circumstances this would have been the best vacation I've had in _years._

Margaret smiled at Mulder, "I'm not sure if that's a reflection on the location, your care, or the fact that my daughter needs to take more vacations…"

"Maybe all of the above," Mulder winked at Scully but then caught himself and quickly changed the subject. "So how long do we have the pleasure of your company, Margaret?"

Margaret didn't appear to have noticed the wink, or if she did she didn't react, she just nodded at her bags, "I have a ticket booked back home for tomorrow afternoon. I would have liked to stay longer but I have a meeting to attend at the church in the evening. I just wanted to check in on Dana…and my mind is already at rest on that front."

"Well, then we need to make the most of you while you're here," Mulder said smoothly and pulled three theatre tickets out of his pocket. "Three tickets for _Art_ at the Royale Theatre, this evening."

Scully grinned, "I told you that I wanted to see that _weeks_ ago...I didn't think you were even listening!"

"Which is exactly why I stopped off to buy tickets on the way to pick up your mom," Mulder smiled. "I _promised_ you a trip to the theatre, you're doing much better and I've arranged for us to come in and out of a side entrance to avoid the crowds…your mom's trip is perfect timing."

"You shouldn't have, Fox…" Margaret argued.

Mulder shook his head, "Dinner and a night at the theatre are on me, I want to treat _two_ of my favourite ladies to a night out in the Big Apple."

Margaret smiled at Mulder, looked at her daughter with a suspicious smirk and then looked back at her partner, "Thank you, Fox…that sounds _lovely."_

* * *

When they left the theatre later that evening Scully was smiling broadly, "Thank you, Mulder, this evening was _wonderful."_

"The play was very funny…" Mulder agreed with a smile.

"It's my first night out in New York for years," Margaret said happily looking around. "A perfect way to celebrate my daughter's speedy recovery."

Scully brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned. Noticing a small wince Mulder quickly moved to her side and put his hand under her arm. "You okay?" He asked with obvious concern.

She smiled sleepily and leaned against him, "I'm good, I promise...just getting a little tired."

"You want to get a cab back?" Mulder asked, already holding his arm up to hail one.

"That would be good…" Scully said, she leaned on his broad bicep and closed her eyes trustingly, letting him guide her over to the curb.

Margaret watched them carefully, noting the change to their outward behaviour but not saying anything.

"After you," Mulder said to Margaret as he held open the door, her daughter still stood leaning on his arm, almost looking as though she could fall asleep standing up.

Margaret smiled gratefully and climbed in, quickly followed by Mulder and Scully.

* * *

Scully was asleep by the time they got back to the apartment.

Margaret watched her sleeping peacefully as Mulder paid the driver.

"I hate to wake her," Margaret whispered softly.

"We won't," Mulder climbed out before slipping his hands under his partner and carefully lifting her into his arms.

Margaret followed them out onto the sidewalk and gazed happily at her daughter cradled in her friend's arms. "She looks so small…" She whispered and reached up to brush some hair off her daughter's face.

Mulder laughed silently. "She is pretty small," he whispered, "…but she's such a huge presence and intellect it's easy to forget that sometimes."

Scully hummed and nuzzled a little into Mulder's chest, "Mul'er…" she murmured in her sleep.

"Let's get her up…" Mulder smiled at Margaret and then climbed easily up the steps.

* * *

Once inside Mulder walked via the kitchen for Scully's meds and then went straight through to the bedroom.

Margaret Scully stood in the doorway and watched as Mulder carefully placed his partner on the bed and then picked up a glass and walked through to the bathroom. After rinsing and filling the glass he walked back in and sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"Scully…" Mulder said softly. "Scully, I need you to wake up for a minute…"

She hummed and turned towards his voice. After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered and then fought to open. "S'up, Mulder…?"

"I need you to take your meds," he explained.

Scully nodded and started to sit up a little. Mulder's hand automatically came to her back and supported her as she took the tablets and then sipped the water.

"You want to get changed?" He asked softly.

She nodded and moved to sit up. Mulder stood as Scully dropped her feet to the side of the bed and lifted her arms.

Mulder smiled awkwardly at her mom but then carefully pulled her sweater up and off. "You okay for a sec?" He asked.

Scully nodded, her eyes closed.

He walked to his bags, pulled out a t-shirt and then came back over. "Up..." He directed and Scully lifted her arms. He carefully slipped the shirt over her head and then, aware of Margaret watching them, said, "Can you take your bra off?"

Scully smirked, her eyes remaining closed, "Mulder…I'm _really_ tired…"

Mulder coughed and tried not to laugh. "Which is why we're getting _you_ ready for bed," he explained awkwardly and glanced at Margaret who was watching them both with an amused smile.

Margaret watched as her daughter removed her bra and then stood while her partner gently unclipped her skirt and tugged it over her hips. She then sat while he slipped it off, then her hold-ups and shoes.

Mulder helped Scully get into bed and then sat on the edge.

"Should clean my teeth and have a shower…" Scully murmured.

"You're too tired, you can do that in the morning…maybe this evening was too soon after all," Mulder said with a little concern.

Scully smiled and shook her head, "...was lovely...thank you for making such an effort with my mom."

Mulder glanced nervously up at her mom in the doorway, but she smiled at him and he smiled back before looking back down at Scully. "I told you...you're two of my favourite people."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him broadly, "I love you too…"

He bit his lip and then went with the most tactful response he could think of, _"Ditto. S_ leep well…"

"You staying?" She asked.

Mulder smiled, "Your _mom_ is staying in here…"

Scully nodded and closed her eyes again, "Where is she?"

He glanced up at Margaret who shook her head.

"Just outside," he told a little lie, knowing he'd tell her the truth in the morning but not wanting to make a big thing about it right now.

"G'night Mulder," Scully murmured, barely even awake.

"Goodnight…" He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

Scully was already fast asleep by the time Mulder walked out of the bedroom with Margaret. He walked into the kitchen, picked up two glasses and then held them up to Margaret, "Glass?"

Margaret smiled and nodded.

They sat on the couch and Margaret took and sip, "I've suspected for a long time you know?"

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"That you love her," Margaret explained.

He nodded.

"I've _known_ for a long time that she loves you," she continued.

"Margaret…" Mulder started.

"I know my daughter, Fox. I've never seen her trust anyone the way she trusts you, with her heart…with her body…"

Mulder choked a little on his wine.

"I'm not being overly personal, Fox. I just meant that Dana can be very private…but her walls are down with you… _completely down._ That's not just rare, Fox, I've _never_ seen her like that," Margaret said with a little wonder in her voice.

"I do love her, Margaret. Your daughter means _everything_ to me, she's all I have…all I…" Mulder tried to explain.

Margaret reached over to lay her hand on Mulder's. "I _trust_ my daughter, Fox, and she has clearly chosen to spend her life with you…that's all I need to know." She paused and then smiled at him, "However, if you ever hurt her you will have _me_ to deal with."

Mulder smiled and nodded, "Understood... _more than_ reasonable."

"So, I assume it was Dana's idea to hide your relationship from me?" Margaret asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled, "I think she just thought it would be better to wait until things were settled down a little...and we only…shared our... _feelings_...last night."

Margaret looked surprised, "A long time coming, Fox…thank you for taking care of my girl over the last couple of weeks."

Mulder shook his head, "There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be, Margaret. If I'd _lost_ her…"

"I know, sweetheart, "Margaret said kindly. "I feel better when you're together. I understand that Dana's job is dangerous…but it's reassuring to know that you are looking after each other."

"That means a lot to me," Mulder said gratefully. "I hope you know I would give my life for your daughter."

Margaret laughed and brought her hand to his cheek gently, "And I love you for that…but I know we would _both_ rather you stuck around."

Mulder nodded and smiled affectionately.

"Well, you get to bed…I'll make myself at home out here and we can all talk in the morning," Margaret said as she stood and walked over to her bags.

"No, Margaret, we both planned for you to sleep in there with Scully… _please…"_ Mulder argued.

Margaret laughed, "Fox, I'm not going to leave you sleeping out here on the couch while I bunk in with Dana…what would be the point of that? Besides, I think the couch looks _very_ comfortable, I might even turn on the TV for a while."

Mulder looked unsure.

"Fox, _please…"_ Margaret implored.

He smiled and walked over to a window box in the corner - he pulled out some blankets, sheets and a pillow before walking them back over to the couch and making up a bed.

"You're _sure?"_ Mulder asked one more time.

To Mulder's surprise, Margaret leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"You get yourself to bed young man, _goodnight."_

Mulder nodded, "Goodnight, Margaret…and _thank you."_

He walked through to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Scully sleeping peacefully. His eyes remained on her as he slipped off his shoes, socks, pants and shirt…then he walked through to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. As he cleaned them he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

Minutes later he came back into the bedroom and climbed into bed. He carefully spooned behind Scully and snuggled into her neck kissing her gently.

 _"Mulder…"_ She whispered softly and leaned back into his warmth.

"S'alright, Scully, go to sleep…I love you..." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck again before closing his eyes.


	6. Mother Knows Best

**_GASP! An actual update! Sorry, I know it's been a while...I'll be sure to slowly finish this off over the next few weeks!_**

* * *

When Scully woke the next morning she recognised the warmth of Mulder's firm body behind her and smiled peacefully. She turned in his arms and gazed at his relaxed sleeping face. "I love you…" she whispered softly and then pressed her lips gently against his.

After a few more seconds, Scully frowned in confusion and breathed in deeply. That smelled like… _bacon…?_

Sitting up in bed she suddenly remembered the events of the previous day. _Mom,_ she thought with wide eyes, she glanced back down at Mulder, and then over at the door. She leaned to kiss his temple lightly before sliding out of bed and picking up her dressing gown on the way to the door.

Scully walked into the small living area and towards her mom. "Where did you sleep last night?" She asked awkwardly, not wanting to jump in feet first without knowing where she stood.

Margaret turned and smiled at her daughter, "Good morning, sweetheart. I kicked Fox off the couch. I guessed that he would be more comfortable with you…and I assume you were as well?"

Judging by her mom's knowing smile, Scully now knew _exactly_ where she stood.

"I don't even remember how I got home," Scully admitted and moved sleepily to sit on a kitchen stool near her mother.

"You fell asleep in the taxi. Fox carried you up and put you to bed…" Margaret explained. "I guess the combination of your recuperation and the pain medication is a lot for your body to deal with at the moment."

Scully nodded, "It was a _lovely_ evening though…"

Margaret cracked some eggs into a pan and nodded, "If only you could have seen the way that man cared for you. He's _very_ special, Dana."

Scully couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, encouraging her mom to go on.

"You are the most precious thing in the world to him, Dana…and he carries you as such. How you expected to hide your relationship from me is a mystery. You're both so transparent, much as you have been for years."

 _"_ _Years?"_ Scully queried uncomfortably.

"It's been a long time since I even _considered_ that you would end up with someone else, Dana. I knew that it was only a matter of time," Margaret admitted with a knowing grin.

"Mulder told you?" Scully asked, merely intrigued.

Margaret laughed, "I already suspected that your relationship was changing, but I think my suspicions were _confirmed_ when Fox was helping you to change for bed...and _you_ got saucy!"

Scully flushed a little, "Oh God! _What did I say?!"_

Her mother laughed and shook her head, "Enough to confirm my suspicions but not enough to warrant family counselling," she teased lightly. "I spoke with Fox briefly after you went to sleep...you're a lucky woman, Dana."

"I know…" Scully blushed a little.

Margaret smiled to see her daughter so genuinely flustered about a man, and not just _any_ man, a man she loves...and who clearly loves her in equal measure.

"Well, I think _I'm_ pretty damn lucky…" Mulder said as he walked into the room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Now that goes without saying, young man…" Margaret said with mock seriousness, then Scully watched in wonder as her mother walked straight over to him and tugged him down to kiss his cheek.

"What _did_ I miss last night?" Scully asked, smiling broadly and looking between the two most important people in her life.

"Your mom and I bonding a little over wine and _taboo_ conversation…" Mulder joked and then walked over to put his arm around Scully's shoulder and kiss her temple.

Margaret watched her daughter lean into Mulder and close her eyes.

"Morning…" Mulder murmured into her hair.

"Hey…" Scully replied and then turned to place a kiss over his heart.

"So...we have breakfast!" Margaret announced happily. "Bacon, English sausage, tomato, egg, and freshly squeezed orange juice..."

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I'd let you two sleep in for a while, so I got up early and went to do some shopping," Margaret explained.

"It smells great, Mom," Scully said happily and reached over to snag a slice of crispy bacon off a nearby plate.

 _"Hey!"_ Margaret teased and tapped a wooden spoon on the back of Scully's hand.

Scully grinned and nibbled on the end of the bacon.

Mulder laughed, snapped a bit off the end and popped it into his mouth.

"When _we_ get our own place, Scully can steal my bacon any time she pleases…" Mulder assured them both happily.

Margaret smiled at her daughter's surprised expression and winked happily at Mulder before turning to finish breakfast.

* * *

"I want to take her away somewhere, do you think she would like that?" Mulder said quietly to Margaret as he helped her clean up after breakfast.

"With you?" Margaret asked with a small smile.

Mulder nodded a little nervously, "Just a little holiday, I was thinking I could ask about cutting the lease on this place short…"

"I think Dana would _love_ that," Margaret smiled reassuringly.

"I was planning on surprising her; get packed up here and then take her to the airport instead of the station…" Mulder explained and then looked back at Scully, who was reading on the couch.

"She'd be okay to fly?" Margaret checked quietly.

"I asked her doctor on her last checkup. She said Scully is still healing miraculously quickly, travel would be fine and the holiday would do her good…" Mulder confirmed.

"Well, in that case, I think it sounds like a _wonderful_ idea."

"She told me that she's always wanted to go to Barcelona?" Mulder asked.

Margaret smiled, "I think that comes from her father's refusal to let her go with some friends when she was young…I think he'd approve of _you_ though."

Mulder looked surprised, "Do you really think so...? I mean that Mr Scully would have…?

Margaret smiled, "William was a naval officer, Fox, he lived in the _real_ world. He hated the thought of his _little girl_ choosing a job on the frontline, but ultimately he _respected_ that choice and he respected her for making it." She turned to glance over at her daughter and then continued quietly. "We spoke of you, we could tell Dana liked and respected you...that you had her back...and that was enough for my husband. The job put Dana in the line of fire, and we _never_ held you responsible for that."

Mulder nodded, but Margaret could see that he didn't entirely accept her words.

"If you had been there the other week…?" Margaret prompted.

"Of course I would have put Scully's safety first…" Mulder stated obviously.

"Even if _your_ life was in danger?" Margaret asked with a small smile.

Mulder shook his head, clearly baffled by the question, "Surely that goes without saying? You know what Scully means to me, my life would be..."

Margaret stopped him with a gentle hand on his forearm, so reminiscent of her daughter. "You love our daughter so much, Fox. I have no doubt that her father would have seen that and _wholeheartedly_ approved," Margaret laughed a little, "...even if our eldest son might take a while longer."

Mulder chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Bill still hates me then?"

Scully had stood without either of them noticing and overheard the end of their conversation as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Well, he can just _learn_ to accept Mulder or he can learn to see even less of me than he already does," Scully snapped irritably. She sighed loudly and poked her head around the open fridge door to look at her partner and mother, one eyebrow raised. _"Juice?"_

Mulder and Margaret both smiled at her with amusement and shook their heads.

 _"What?"_ Scully asked with a little exasperation as she poured herself a drink and then shut the door.

"Quite the mamma bear aren't you, my dear?" Margaret observed.

"This is non-negotiable, Mom. I love Bill, you know I do, but if he can't at least learn to be _civil_ I won't ask Mulder to deal with his hostility. Mulder will _always_ come first," Scully explained simply and then walked towards the couch with her drink.

Margaret looked up at Mulder and smiled when she saw how surprised and obviously touched he was by her daughter's words.

"Always put each other first, Fox, and I promise you'll both be _fine,"_ Margaret reassured him happily.

* * *

A few hours later Mulder returned after accompanying Margaret to the train station.

He walked through the door and smiled at Scully asleep on the couch. She had obviously been reading and her book lay open facing downward as it had dropped on the floor.

He walked around quietly and picked up the novel, then closed it carefully and placed it on the coffee table.

Scully lay peacefully, her head resting on some throw pillows and leg dangling just over the edge, at an angle to the couch.

Walking a little closer Mulder dropped to his knees and watched her sleep for several long minutes. He edged closer and lifted a hand to carefully brush a little hair off her cheek and tuck it behind her ear.

"Mul…" Scully murmured happily in her sleep and smiled a little.

Mulder bit his lip and returned her smile. He couldn't help but think over the last few years. Had they been crazy to wait this long? Or had they waited until they were _both_ ready?

Now they had crossed that clichéd 'line' he knew there would be no going back.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently...then felt her smile against his lips.

She was smiling more, he noticed distractedly as her mouth opened a little and her eyes started to flicker.

"Mulder…?" She murmured softly as she woke.

He grinned against her lips, "You were expecting someone else?"

Scully chuckled lightly and then lazily started to return his kiss, "I think it's a _lways_ been you…only you used to be gone by the time I open my eyes…" she admitted peacefully.

Tears welled a little in Mulder's eyes at her sleepy sentiment and then he sucked a little on her bottom lip. "I could wake you like this every day for the rest of our lives…?" he suggested softly.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Scully said seriously, her eyes sharper now and linked firmly with his.

Mulder's heart stopped for a second, along with his lips. He pulled back a little and blinked with surprise at her apparent dismissal.

Seeing the panic on his face, Scully brought her hand up to rest on his chest and rushed to explain, "I just meant, what about the mornings when I wake before you? There are _so_ many possibilities…" She grinned and tugged him closer as he groaned against her lips.

Mulder kissed the corner of her mouth and voiced his earlier thoughts, "You've smiled more…I've noticed…I mean…over the last few days…" he felt a little foolish and stuttered off quietly towards the end.

Scully nodded, "You make me happy, Mulder. I guess you always have, accept…when you _haven't."_

He looked away sadly and nodded, "I've been a fool…"

She smirked and tugged on the neck of his t-shirt, " _Finally_ he gets it!"

Mulder laughed joyfully and then leaned in to kiss his partner again as he pushed up and carefully climbed to lie alongside her on the couch. His hand slid down to the opposite side of her injury and gripped tightly on her shirt before sliding his palm around her waist and pulling her close. His fingers dug into her flesh and when she moaned against his lips he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring around her teeth before thrusting inside and duelling eagerly with hers.

Their kiss turned hungry; her arms reaching up to band around his shoulders and neck, pulling him closer and moving so that Mulder could lie as comfortably as possible between her legs.

He could hardly believe that he had waited more than seven years for this woman. _Nothing_ had ever felt this good.

After several minutes, Mulder grinned against her lips, "Damn, you're _really_ good at this…"

Scully sucked a little on his lower lip before replying softly, "I think this is a team sport, Mulder, and _you're_ excellent motivation."

Mulder chuckled and moved to rest along her left side, arranging his top leg so it was tucked over Scully's, still holding her close. "Okay…?" He asked softly, checking she wasn't in pain.

"I'm better than okay," she assured and then wrapped a hand around his neck and tugged him down for another quick kiss. "Did Mom leave okay?"

Mulder nodded with a soft smile, his eyes traced over her features slowly. "I know it's taken me an insanely long time to say this out loud…but you really are _breathtakingly_ beautiful, Scully…" he started to kiss along her jaw and then slowly down her neck.

When Scully didn't reply he looked up and was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "God, what's wrong? Did I…?"

She laughed and brushed the tears away quickly, "No. No. I'm just being silly." She saw Mulder's unconvinced expression and reluctantly added, "I guess for the longest time I just assumed that I wasn't your _type_ …I'm not the type of woman you usually go for."

Mulder looked bemused and shook his head with wonder, "No, _you're_ the type of woman I fall in love with. The _only_ woman. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you. You're smart and _so_ sexy. Scully, you're absolutely _stunning._ "

Scully laughed and pulled him closer, "I love this new found honesty of ours, it's fantastic for my ego!"

Loving the effect his words were having on her Mulder became bolder. "I might regret admitting this, but I haven't cum once in the past…at least four...or maybe even _five_ years…without thinking of you," Mulder smiled at her a little awkwardly and prayed to her God that she wasn't offended.

"You didn't... _Diana...?"_ Scully asked.

 _"Close_ …" Mulder admitted regretfully, "but no. I never wanted her, Scully. But I'd started to believe that _we_ were never going to happen…and I thought moving on might have been better for both of us."

His words cut deep, but Scully forced herself to focus on his first words. "But you _didn't?"_

"She came over when I was ill, and she did make a move…but I didn't want _her_ , Scully," Mulder said sadly. "I didn't believe I could ever have you, but I wasn't blind. I knew you didn't trust her and when it came down to it I would never do _anything_ which might have pushed you further away. That was not a good time for us - I might have been many things, but I'm not stupid enough to risk losing you".

Scully leaned and kissed his temple. "I love you, Mulder… _so much._ I'm sorry that I ever allowed you to doubt that, or feel that you couldn't come and talk to me."

"That's in the past," Mulder said firmly, "...we _both_ made mistakes, but we're here now."

Scully smirked, "Yes, we are aren't we..." She flicked her tongue along his jaw and then slowly licked down his neck. "Here you are - smelling so good, and tasting so delicious..."

Mulder laughed joyfully and snuggled into her side, "I know they say 'never say never', but _I_ can. You're all I've ever wanted… _you and me_ …" Mulder said resolutely.

Scully smiled and nibbled lightly just below his ear. "Well, you drive me crazy..." she moved to look into his eyes and smiled tearfully, "but I'd rather spend my life being driven to distraction by you than bored senseless by _anyone_ else. So, my friend, I guess we have a deal…" Scully agreed happily.

"You're really _mine?"_ Mulder asked with awe.

"Are _you_ mine?" Scully raised an eyebrow teasingly and slid her hand down over his ass.

"Scully, I've been _yours_ forever. I've just been waiting hopelessly for the day you'd come and claim me…" Mulder grinned happily and rolled his growing cock against her thigh.

 _"_ _Awww…"_ Scully teased, even though the tears in her eyes gave away what his words had really meant, "…like a little bear left at the station that nobody wants?"

"You gonna take me home and _keep_ me?" Mulder asked as he kissed down her throat, carefully beginning to undo the little buttons on her shirt.

"I think I'm all out of marmalade…" Scully hummed happily and closed her eyes as Mulder's lips followed the trail of opened buttons down the centre of her belly.

"I can think of something even better…" Mulder hummed happily as he started to carefully tug at the band of her joggers.

"Mulder, you don't have to…" Scully started to say awkwardly when she realised where this, and _he,_ was heading.

Mulder smiled up at her, genuinely shocked, as he cautiously tugged down her pants. He kissed along the top line of her underwear, "Do you know how often I've _dreamed_ of this? You smell so good _everywhere_. God, I want to _taste_ you so bad…"

Scully's head rolled back, overwhelmed at his words...but then suddenly she gasped.

Recognising the tone straight-away Mulder looked up with obvious concern. "Did I hurt you?"

She smiled reassuringly and reached down to comb her fingers gently through his hair. " _You_ didn't hurt me…it's just this couch isn't… _ideal…"_

Mulder smiled and waggled his eyebrows, "Agent Scully! Are you suggesting that we go to bed…at three in the afternoon?!"

Scully laughed and bit her lip, "Some… _afternoon delight_ _?"_

Mulder grinned; he adored the more overtly playful side that their relationship was encouraging in Scully. She had always had a wicked sense of humour but her guard had been completely dropped.

"We could experiment a little? Do some research into which intercourse positions are most practical and pain-free when recovering from a gunshot injury?" Mulder suggested with mock seriousness and then slid his hands around her thighs and under her ass.

She smirked, her eyes dancing, and licked her lips. "For _science,"_ she added with mock seriousness.

"You do _love_ science…" Mulder confirmed grinning broadly when Scully tugged up his t-shirt and yanked it eagerly over his head.

"It's my _second_ favourite thing," Scully continued their exchange as she perched on the edge of the couch. She kissed his lips softly and smiled.

"Only second?" Mulder replied roughly his pupils dilating as her tongue slid along his lower lip and then dipped inside his mouth.

 _"_ _Nothing_ means more to me…" Scully confirmed and wrapped her arm around his neck as he carefully supported her back and thighs, lifting her gently and smoothly against his body as he stood. Scully's legs came around his waist, "…than my partner, you _must_ know that by now," she finished, her lips tracing his jaw as he started to walk towards the bedroom.

 _"_ _Nothing,"_ Mulder agreed, keeping his eyes on their destination as he walked slowly towards the bed in the next room.

Scully continued her journey kissing and licking down Mulder's neck. "The _truth...?"_ She hummed against his jugular and then nipped lightly.

Mulder smirked, "Still vital," he admitted softly, "…but while finding the truth is a worthy _goal,_ you are..." he struggled to find the words and then finished simply with, _"…the reason."_

Scully looked up at him with obvious confusion, "The _reason?"_

She knew she wasn't the _reason_ for his search, at least not in the beginning.

He placed her carefully on the bed and kneeled between her legs again. "You're the reason I want things to be better, not just for the greater good...but for _us._ You're the reason I no longer wake in the morning feeling like I've failed before I even begin. You're the reason I know that I have a future worth living for. The reason that what we do will _never_ be worth risking _either_ of our lives." He tucked her hair behind Scully's ears and then rested his hand on her neck, holding her gaze as he brushed a couple of tears from her cheek with his thumb. "Finding the truth about what those bastards are up to is still crucial, Scully…for _both_ of us…" She smiled and nodded, "…but _you_ are the reason my life feels worthwhile...and _you_ make me happier than I ever even dreamed was possible."

"Mulder…" Scully said softly. She struggled to find the words to respond and Mulder smiled and began to run his lips down her throat.

"I think I got off track a little, I was about to tick something off my bucket list…" Mulder smiled against her sternum as his mouth trailed back down her body.

Scully gasped a little, "Bucket list…?"

"Ten Things to do before I die…" Mulder teased as his fingers dipped into the band of her panties and he nodded at Scully, directing her to lie back.

"Only ten…?" Scully played along as she fell back against the bed and then groaned when she felt Mulder's nose and lips brush over the crotch of her panties and take a long breath.

"One - _kiss_ Dana Scully…" he whispered softly, his lips puckering against the damp material before he nipped a little with his teeth. "Two - _taste_ Dana Scully…" His tongue flicked out and pushed against the soft cotton as his fingers slowly began to tug down her panties.

Scully's breath hitched, _"Oh God, Mulder…"_

He smiled and moved back to slip off her panties and toss them to one side, "You sure you want to hear the rest?" He grinned up at her.

She looked down a nodded shakily.

"Three - _make love_ to Dana Scully…" Mulder whispered and kissed along the inside of her thigh slowly.

"Three for… _Oh, God!_...three!" Scully gasped and then laughed breathlessly as Mulder's tongue slid slowly along the crease at the top of her thigh and up towards her thatch of wiry hair.

Mulder grinned and nodded before flicking his tongue lightly along her folds, just missing her clit. "Four - **_f_ _ **uck** _**Dana Scully…" he growled and then looked up at her and waggled his eyebrows, "…but _that_ can wait until you're 100% better."

Scully lifted her hips up towards his face and dropped her head back onto the bed. _"Oh fuuuuuuuck Muldeerrrrrr…"_ she groaned.

"Five, find an original _mint_ vinyl of Bob Dylan's 'Bringing It All Back Home'…" Mulder flicked his tongue over her clit and then sucked lightly.

Scully gasped and then simultaneously let out a sharp laugh.

"Not _everything_ is about you, Scully," Mulder teased and then thrust his tongue through her creamy wetness. "Six - nibble on Dana Scully's _perfect_ little clit…" He hummed against her hot flesh and then grazed her clit with his teeth lightly, "…but I _do_ have a pretty one-track mind," he added with a sexy smirk.

Scully shuddered as both his words and the vibration of his voice rocked her core, _"Oh fuck…Mulder…."_ She gasped.

"Seven - make Dana Scully _scream…"_ He bit his lip, looked up at her over the soft lines of her body and met her eyes, "… _that_ might have to wait too…"

Scully's mouth hung open and she dazedly nodded, "Mulder…you're so…"

 _"Irritating?"_ He asked with an adoring smile.

"So fucking sexy…just the sound of your voice could make me cum…" Scully breathed out and held his gaze, "… _everything_ about you…just…exudes… ** _sex_** …"

Mulder groaned and buried his face between her legs; sucking, licking and thrusting his tongue eagerly into her core as Scully bucked up towards his face. "Careful, babe..." Mulder murmured roughly and rested his hands firmly on her hips to hold her body still, "...don't wanna hurt you..."

Scully hummed in the back of her throat and rolled her head back as she closed her eyes. "That's so hot...fuck..."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Scully groaned, "All of it...holding me down, calling me _babe_...just...don't...don't stop..."

Mulder grinned, "I love you, _babe..."_ he growled roughly and then went back to work feasting on her taut little clit. He glanced up and watched Scully's hands move to grip her breasts, pinching her nipples firmly between her thumb and finger and tugging sharply. He shifted up and ripped one of her hands out of the way, covering her nipple with his mouth and chewing hungrily as his cock moved up between her legs and slid through Scully's soaking folds.

 _"Arghhh..."_ Scully groaned, unsure when he had even removed the rest of his clothes, then pushed up against him, _"...please..."_

Mulder reached down to grab his cock and line himself with her entrance, "Eight..." he whispered breathlessly as his mouth moved to cover her lips and he began to push inside her tight wet core, "Win Dana Scully's heart."

They both stopped and held each other's gaze. Mulder buried deep inside her, his arms shaking from the exertion of holding back and bracing himself to protect her wound.

 _"Yours..."_ Scully confirmed with a heartbreakingly tender smile.

Mulder kissed her lips gently, pulling back a little and then groaning as he pushed home. "Not going to last..." he admitted regretfully against her lips.

"Take me harder, I'll come..." Scully encouraged.

"Don't want to hurt you..." Mulder argued.

Scully smiled and slid one hand down to his ass, "You won't, you feel _amazing."_

Mulder bit his lip, keeping his gaze firmly linked with hers to check for any signs of pain as he slowly started to thrust into her.

Biting her lip Scully shifted a little and started to encourage him by moving her hips up in time with his.

"Careful..." Mulder said with concern.

"Baby," Scully whispered softly, her eyes piercing into his, "... _trust_ me."

Mulder's eyes glazed over with tears and he nodded.

"I won't let you hurt me," Scully swore, "I _promise."_

Mulder nodded, his eyes still watching her as he slowly sped up.

"More..." She encouraged.

Mulder smiled, "So _greedy..."_

"For _you?_ Always..." She confirmed.

Their movement increased and unified. Mulder still taking the bulk of his weight but thrusting more confidently as Scully started to grip tightly onto his ass and shoulder, her nails digging into his skin.

Mulder's breath shortened as his climax built.

 _"Fuck..."_ Scully gasped and smiled when she felt Mulder's hand slid behind her leg, pulling her thigh up to his waist and grinding his pelvis against her. "Oh-oh-oh-oh...", she panted out breathlessly and pulled up to bite down on his shoulder as her orgasm shuddered powerfully through her body.

Four or five more thrusts and Mulder came hard, grinding against her firmly before pushing up and growling as he forced himself to fall to the side and not on top of her.

Scully grinned and leaned over to kiss and nibble his shoulder and bicep as he recovered. "I _love_ you..." Scully whispered softly, well aware of the exertion it had taken to ensure her safety.

Mulder smiled and breathlessly gazed at her, his whole body glowing with a sheen of sweat.

"Nine and ten?" Scully asked, her lips still aimlessly tracing his hot-taut bicep.

"Marry the woman of my dreams..." he whispered softly.

Scully looked surprised and then raised her eyebrows, silently asking him to continue.

He smiled and finally turned his body to face her, wrapping his arm over her hip and tugging her close. "Make Dana Scully happy."

She smiled tearfully and leaned to kiss the side of his neck, her face burrowed into him.

Mulder felt dampness on his skin.

"Two for one," she whispered tearfully. "I think you're my whole list...my _miracle."_

"No classic Fleetwood Mac LPs for Christmas then?" Mulder teased.

Scully grinned, her teeth grazing and then nipping his neck. "You're an _idiot,_ " she retorted happily.


	7. This Is It

Mulder woke slowly and felt disorientated; he lay spooned behind his partner and smiled as he blindly ran his hand slowly over the curve of her hip.

Just as he was about to lean in to kiss her neck Mulder suddenly realised what had woken him.

Three loud knocks on the front door.

He opened his eyes to check Scully was still sleeping and then carefully slipped out of bed; he pulled on his boxers and grabbed Scully's laughably oversized robe as he rushed to answer the door before the noise woke his lover.

Mulder tugged the robe, which barely met across his waist, across and secured it with the tie before opening the door.

"What the _hell_ time do you call this?" Mulder grouched, still half-asleep. His jaw dropped comically when he found AD Skinner standing on the other side of the door.

Skinner looked at his watch and then simply answered, "7 pm on a Wednesday evening, Agent Mulder. What time do _you_ call it?"

Mulder blinked and desperately tried to force his brain to catch up with the situation.

"7 pm?" Mulder asked weakly.

Skinner smiled, clear amusement twinkling in his eyes, "I spoke with Agent Scully a few days ago. I'm in Manhattan for a conference and told her I'd come by to see how she's doing…" he attempted to jog Mulder's memory.

Mulder looked blank, "Scully…she didn't mention…I mean…it's been a busy few days and I guess…"

 _"Busy?"_ Skinner asked with concern. "Everything is okay?"

Suddenly Scully's voice floated through from behind her partner.

"Mulder, I woke and you were gone…get your sexy ass…" she paused suddenly and Mulder turned to see all the colour drain from her face when she came face to face with the assistant director.

 _"_ _Sir!"_ Scully straightened up and pulled a move Mulder found reminiscent of Christopher Reeve's smooth body language shift from Clark Kent into Superman…albeit dressed in only one of his Knicks t-shirts. "You're in New York…for a conference…you said…" she looked at Mulder with a pained and apologetic expression, "…he said he'd come by tonight…"

Skinner averted his eyes a little and laughed awkwardly, "I feel like this is bad timing…"

Mulder jumped into action, ushering Skinner inside and then rushing to remove Scully's robe and throw it over her shoulders.

Scully quickly pushed her arms through and secured the tie as Mulder, in only his boxers, rushed towards their bedroom door.

"I'll just get some pants and a shirt..." He called back as he vanished from sight.

Scully looked at the AD and winced, "I'm _so_ sorry, this is my fault…I _completely_ forgot…"

Skinner laughed and shook his head, clearly awkward and struggling to not think about what he might have been interrupting.

"This isn't…" Scully started.

He chuckled, "Please don't insult my intelligence by trying to tell me this _isn't_ what it looks like."

Scully blushed and directed Skinner to take a seat in a nearby armchair as she sat on the couch. "Sir…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Dana. I'm not here as your superior, I'm here as a _friend_. I'm just checking up on your wellbeing," Skinner reassured.

Mulder walked back through, fully dressed and carrying a pair of fluffy slippers. He walked over and sat next to Scully, holding them out for her. "We don't want you catching a cold," He explained.

Scully smiled and took them; she slipped them onto her feet and then looked back up at their friend.

"I'm sorry about before," Mulder started, "…I guess I lost track of time and…"

Skinner held up his hands, "Let's start again, agents. I'm _not_ your boss anymore, and even if I were I would know better than to even try to stand in the way of _this_ particular force of nature." He waved his hand between the two of them. "I'm not asking for an explanation, nor do you owe me one."

Mulder smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Mulder and I are not going to flaunt our relationship at work, Sir…but this is _non-negotiable._ We'll sign whatever papers need to be signed…jump through all the metaphorical hoops…" Scully explained firmly, "…but this is not something entered into light-heartedly, our relationship _is_ permanent."

Skinner smiled at them both, briefly taking a moment to notice how shocked Mulder looked at Scully's forthright disclosure.

"This is… _recent_ …then?" Skinner asked, clearly pleased for his friends.

Mulder smiled and nodded, reaching to take Scully's hand, "One near miss too many, Sir. Life really is too short."

Skinner nodded sadly, "If there's one thing our job should teach us it's that."

They sat in silence for a few seconds and then Skinner began to stand, "Listen, I want to assure you that none of this will come from me, but when you _do_ talk to the bureau you will have my _complete_ support. I really should go…"

Scully pushed up carefully with her hands and stood, "Don't be silly, we're bad hosts…but we would like you to stay."

Skinner glanced at Mulder.

Mulder smiled, "Let's give Scully a few minutes to change, you and I can take a walk to the corner and pick up some food?"

Skinner looked unsure, "I don't want to intrude…"

Scully smiled and shook her head, then started walking towards the bedroom.

"What do you feel like?" Mulder asked.

Scully looked back at Mulder with a warm smile that Skinner had never even seen before.

"Indian?" she suggested.

Mulder nodded, "Consider it done."

* * *

Skinner and Mulder walked slowly back towards the apartment, each carrying a takeout bag from a nearby Indian restaurant.

"You're _so_ whipped…" Skinner teased lightly, nodding at the bags.

Mulder smirked, "For _that_ lady? You bet I am."

Skinner laughed, "You're a lucky man."

"I know, I can think of worse places to live my life than under Scully's thumb," Mulder admitted happily.

"So this really is _it_ then?" Skinner asked, already knowing the answer.

"I've never been one of life's winners, Walter…but I know when to cash in my chips. When I thought…" Mulder paused and then continued, "I think you know what it would have done to me if I'd lost her…I couldn't have survived that."

Skinner nodded.

"I just need to find the nerve to ask her!" Mulder said with a far lighter tone.

"You're going to…?" Skinner asked.

"I've just bagged _Dana Scully_ , as the lady said herself, I want papers signed!" Mulder grinned.

Skinner laughed, "I get that. You know she'll say yes, don't you? You can't actually doubt it?"

Mulder smiled and shrugged, "I guess…but I still want it to be _perfect._ When we get back to DC in a few weeks I want us to be wearing rings."

* * *

Mulder walked through into the living area and sat down on the couch next to Scully. She was about to lean on his shoulder when he suddenly shifted forward nervously and she slipped down behind his back.

" _Hey! Woah!_ Where are you going?" Mulder said with concern, turning around to help her sit up.

"Well, I _was_ going to lean on your shoulder," Scully laughed and wiggle back to an upright position.

Mulder looked distracted and gripped onto something in his pocket, "Well, that would get in the way right now…"

Scully smiled, "Gee, thanks…"

Mulder shook his head, "Sorry, it's just…" he took a deep breath and then moved down onto one knee in front of her.

 _"_ _Mulder?"_ She asked a little breathlessly.

"Before I start I want you to know that I've spoken to your mother and have her _full_ support," Mulder smiled and waggled his eyebrows. He was trying to look confident but failing completely. He took a breath and then reached to enclose her hands in his. "Dana Katherine Scully - you are my best friend and the love of my life…will you make me the happiest man in the world…" Mulder took a little box out of his pocket and held it open, his hand shaking a little, "…and be my wife?"

Scully looked at Mulder tearfully, her eyes flitting quickly between his face and the ring. "You're sure?" She asked nervously.

Mulder raised his eyebrows, humour dancing in his eyes at her question.

"I mean, this has all happened so quickly. I don't want you to feel pressured…or rush into something you might…" Scully stuttered.

"Scully, I've known for years that you are the _only_ person I want to share my life with. The fact that you _want_ me… God, Scully, it's more than I could have ever dreamed…" Mulder sighed and then tried to collect his thoughts. "I want to give you everything, Scully. I'm _yours…_ if you want me…"

Scully cried and fell forward to kneel in front of him, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him quickly, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, yes, yes..of _course_ , I want you!"

Mulder laughed happily and held her tight, "Thank God…"

She closed her eyes and took a second to burn the moment into her memory. "I love you," she whispered quietly after about a minute and then pulled back to look into his eyes. "I never imagined I'd find _this,"_ she whispered quietly, running her hand down the side of his face and onto his neck.

 _"This?"_ Mulder asked.

"This…love… _real_ love…" she smiled and shrugged, "…a partner…"

"A _life_ partner," Mulder completed.

Scully smiled and nodded, tears still welling in her eyes.

Mulder moved a little closer, tucking his knee between hers and holding her gaze, "How do you feel about _eloping?"_

"Eloping?" Scully whispered.

"I was thinking; you, me…an _intimate_ wedding for two in the mountains of Montserrat…" Mulder smiled and brushed his lips over hers gently.

Scully's eyebrows shot up, "Montserrat, in _Spain?!"_

"I have _everything_ on standby, so if you say yes we can leave in a few days," Mulder said nervously.

"You're _not_ serious?" Scully gasped. "What about my mom?"

"We have her _complete_ blessing, however, she does insist that she throws us a party when we get home," Mulder assured her, biting his lip nervously.

"Just you and me?" Scully smiled, loving the idea more with every second.

" _Always,"_ Mulder confirmed. "So you're _in?"_

"The staff in the secretarial pool at the bureau are going to break their hearts…" Scully grinned against his lips and slipped her hand down to grip his ass.

"What?" Mulder laughed.

"You're _mine!"_ Scully giggled and rubbed her nose against his.

* * *

Mulder stowed their bags above their heads and smiled down at Scully as she shifted into her seat and started to fiddle with her belt.

A woman walked up from behind him and smiled, "Work or pleasure?" She asked flirtatiously.

Scully looked up from her seat and raised her eyebrows.

Mulder looked at the woman and smiled politely, "Definitely _pleasure,_ this beautiful lady has agreed to be my wife." He beamed down at Scully and she laughed, looking a little embarrassed.

The woman smiled genuinely at the couple and started walking by as Mulder sat down.

"I can't take you anywhere," Scully slipped her hand into his.

"Well, I'd go anywhere with you, _babe,"_ he teased and leaned over to softly kiss her lips.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Scully laughed happily and let go of Mulder's hand to reach for his belt and fasten it loosely around his waist.

Mulder smiled at Scully's nervous safety awareness. "You okay?" He asked, taking her hand again and smiling at her, acknowledging her ongoing nerves about flying.

"I'm _good,"_ she reassured and squeezed his hand. "I just want to make sure all the valuable cargo is secure."

Mulder chuckled, "How's your wound?"

Scully shook her head and smiled, "Now who's fussing? I'm great, Mulder, the stitches are out…it feels good…a little sore maybe, and I guess a little itchy…but _good._ Nothing compared to how it was at the beginning." She looked around a little and then seeing that all the people around them were busy and distracted she leaned in and whispered directly into his ear, "I've thought of what I would like for my wedding gift…"

Mulder leaned a little closer, brushing his ear against her mouth like a cat, "Really? He whispered.

"I believe you promised to make me _scream?"_ Scully whispered and then nipped his lobe and licked up behind his ear.

"Oh, Jesus…" Mulder hissed just as an elderly lady turned up next to them and nodded towards the window seat.

"I'm afraid that's me," she said apologetically.

Mulder mumbled something and awkwardly stood to let the woman by.

Scully stood and smiled as she passed and then they both sat back down. She took off her jacket and dropped it in Mulder's lap with a broad grin.

"You can laugh," he hissed, "this is an 8hr flight!"

Scully leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled, "You're _so_ cute when you're horny," She murmured quietly near his ear. Then grinned when she heard Mulder curse at her under his breath.

* * *

Scully saw Mulder and walked quickly across the Spanish square and sat on the step next to her partner, she handed him an ice-cream and then leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Mulder licked the ice-cream and then watched Scully enjoy hers.

"Nice to see you eating the _real thing_ for once." He touched her hand and leaned to lick hers. "Oh, this is good…"

Scully pulled a face a playfully turned her back to him a little, "Eat your own, ice-cream hog."

He grinned and stuck the tip of his tongue out at her.

"What time does it start?" Scully asked, turning back towards him and looking at the fountain.

"On the half hour…" he looked at his watch, "…so a little over five minutes."

Scully shifted a little closer on the step and linked her free arm through his. "I can't believe we're here, that by Friday we'll be married…it's almost worth getting shot."

Mulder leaned in and kissed her jaw, "Don't even joke about it…"

She smiled, "You know what I'm looking forward to? Getting back to the hotel and trying out that private terrace pool."

He grinned, "I'll have to buy a suit when the shops open tomorrow."

Scully laughed and licked her ice-cream before flicking her cool tongue up his neck, "It's a _private_ pool, Mulder…I need to teach you how to loosen up a little."

Mulder guffawed, "Doctor Dana Scully teachin' Fox Mulder how to live it up hey?"

"Ever had sex in a pool?" Scully whispered.

Mulder laughed and glanced around, "Yeah, not as much fun as it sounds…"

Scully raised an eyebrow, "You haven't tried it with _me…"_ she teased with a husky voice.

"Everything _is_ better with you," he agreed.

* * *

Scully had encouraged Mulder to have a few glasses of wine with dinner, so when they got back to the hotel he was a little tipsy.

Mulder smiled at Scully happily as she found the key in her bag and then opened the door.

She walked in first, then as soon as Mulder followed her through the door she kicked it shut, dropped her bag and walked Mulder back against the wall.

Mulder laughed as Scully started quickly working her way down the buttons on his shirt, and then tugged on his belt.

"I feel like you're my reward," Scully grinned, quickly unfastening his pants as her tongue swiped along his lips and her teeth quickly nipped at his mouth, "for too many years of being a _very_ good girl. You're _so_ hot, Mulder…"

He smiled against her lips and quickly tugged up Scully's top, then pushed down the zip on her skirt. "Yeah? _How good?"_ He ran his hand down Scully's stomach and grinned when she shuddered and laughed as his fingers grazed her wound. "Feeling okay?"

"Feels good," she pushed her hand into his boxers and gripped his shaft, _"...really_ fucking good…" she kicked off her sandals and then removed her underwear as she scanned her partner hungrily while he tugged off his remaining clothes.

Mulder stepped forward and wrapped Scully in his arms, his hand slipping down to her thigh and pulling her leg up around his waist.

"Let's go try that pool…" Scully grinned against his collarbone and nibbled the skin.

Mulder lifted her up and carried Scully towards the terrace. When they reached the side of the pool he put her down and smiled.

"Sit on the side…" Scully whispered softly and Mulder felt his heart speed up.

Scully looked down at his cock and licked her lips.

Pre-cum was leaking from the tip already and dripping down the underside of his shaft.

Mulder couldn't remember ever feeling this turned on, even during their limited times together…but then this was the first time he hadn't been focused on the risk of causing her pain.

His eyes glanced down to her wound and his fingers ran over the skin.

Scully shuddered.

"Turn around," he murmured roughly.

When she turned Mulder ran his fingers over the exit wound and then down over the curve of her butt. "So perfect…" he smiled and then leaned to nip her ass quickly with his teeth.

Scully laughed with surprise and then turned back to face him. "I asked you to _sit…"_ She reminded him firmly and raised an eyebrow.

"You _told_ me to sit," Mulder clarified.

Scully held his gaze firmly, "So _sit."_

She eyed his cock like it was candy and licked her lips.

Mulder felt himself harden to just the right side of pain and groaned. He followed the direction of her eyes and sat on the side of the pool, his feet and legs in the water. Then watched as Scully slid under and then resurfaced, brushing her wet hair back as she floated towards him.

She bit the side of her lip and her eyes glowed as her gaze travelled his body. _"So_ fucking hot…" she whispered again with a smile.

Scully ran her hands up his thighs and Mulder's head dropped back, his eyes closed. _"Fuck, Scully…"_

Scully smirked, then waited for a second until he looked back down at her before swirling her hot tongue around his shaft and lapping pre-cum from underneath.

Mulder shouted her name and bucked up from the side of the pool, his cock pushing at her mouth.

Her eyes sparkled and she brought one finger to her lips. _"Shhhh…_ we don't want anyone to call the police," she whispered softly.

"Right…right…" Mulder stuttered out and then took a couple of deep breaths.

"You taste _so_ good," Scully said happily, her tongue licking up the side of his shaft as her hand moved up to grip the base.

Mulder watched, his eyes almost watering as he fought to keep them open and watch her incredible mouth work his cock.

He moaned again, "Oh shit, Scully, that feels amazing… _you_ feel amazing."

She began bobbing up and down, squeezing his base rhythmically with her hand and sucking as hard as she could, each stroke pushing him further to the edge.

A constant quiet groan emanated from the back of Mulder's throat. He'd never felt this good…partly because no one had ever sucked him like this..but mostly because it was _her._ His beautiful, sexy, smart, wonderful Scully…eating his cock like it was the ice-cream he'd watched her enjoy earlier.

Scully was humming with approval. The vibrations in her mouth caused Mulder to surge up towards her again and growl, but Scully slid her hand down and pressed firmly at the base of the underside of his cock – easing the pressure and stopping him from going over the edge.

"Fuck, Scully…" He growled again and ran his hand down over her wet hair, coaxing her eyes up to his. "Come here, babe…" he asked softly.

She moved up reluctantly and Mulder helped her to straddle his lap. As she slid forward her wet crotch pushed up against his cock, pushing his shaft against his stomach as they both groaned.

Scully reached around his waist as Mulder gripped her ass and held on tight.

"Do you need anything? Do you need me to..." He asked as he thrust up against her core.

She grinned into his mouth and shook her head, her wet hair fell a little in front of her face and her nose brushed his. "I've been wet for you _all_ evening, Mulder. You make me _vibrate…"_

Mulder groaned as Scully pushed up with her feet and then reached between them to hold his cock as she sank down onto him.

 _"_ _Perfect…"_ She hummed contentedly.

"You're not in pain?" he checked with concern.

Scully smiled and brushed her lips against his. "No pain, _Agent Mulder,"_ she teased and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. "Have I ever told you that I _love_ your arms?"

Mulder laughed a little, "My _arms?"_

She grinned, "Don't get me wrong, the whole package is gorgeous…but your arms have always made me think _very_ bad thoughts."

He laughed again and then gasped when Scully tightened her core around his cock. "Bad things?" Mulder asked breathlessly.

"So strong…so toned…so broad. I used to imagine you lifting me up…holding me against the wall…your muscles…" she ran her fingers over him lightly and caused the said muscles to flex in reaction, "…flexing and tightening…as you fucked me… _so hard_ …against the office wall."

Mulder's eyes rolled and his hands gripped her ass tighter. "Fuck, if I'd even imagined that you were thinking… _fuck…"_

He felt her tight walls pulsing around his shaft and gasped.

"Oh God, you feel _so_ good..." Scully hissed, her face against his shoulder.

"Holy shit…" Mulder sighed, "…I can't believe you're _mine."_

She chuckled, "Two-way street, Mulder." She pulled up and sank down hard and fast, thrusting her hips forward to grind against his pelvis, then she began rising and falling at a slow and steady pace.

 _"Fuck..."_ Mulder hissed as he watched her thigh muscles flex and relax with each stroke. He held her carefully and watched himself disappear inside her, reappear and sink inside again. His mouth watered at the sight. His breathing built fast and his tongue slipped out to lick his dry lips.

He leaned forward to capture one of her taut nipples in his mouth and began to suck greedily as she sped up, lifting herself up and then slamming down hard.

Scully groaned, "So good, Mulder, oh, God, I'm _so_ close."

Mulder slid his hand down to her clit and swiped hard. "Come for me…" he ordered roughly into her ear, his teeth scraping the skin and then nipping lightly.

Scully growled in response, a noise closely related to a scream but emanating from somewhere deep inside the core of her body. He pulled her close and laid his mouth over hers to reduce the noise as her walls began to convulse around him.

Mulder's teeth ground together as he tried to hold off his own pleasure and focus on his partner.

As her spasms slowed her tongue lazily slipped into his mouth and slid along his teeth. She finally collapsed against his chest and smiled.

"Can we go inside?" He asked softly against her lips.

Scully pulled back and raised her eyebrows.

Mulder shrugged, "You seem a little better? Less pain?"

Scully smiled and nodded, her eyes still glazed from her orgasm.

"Well, I'd have to be more careful out here…the hard surface and all… _but…"_ Mulder bit his lip and smiled at her.

Scully grinned, "I _love_ the way you think, agent,"

Mulder laughed lightly and carefully gripped her wet body.

"You're sure? It's wet?" Scully gripped tightly onto his arms, her tone confirming she was a little nervous about being lifted from the small pool.

Mulder smiled, "I would never drop you, Scully. I have you, I _promise…"_

Scully smiled and relaxed immediately into his arms and Mulder lifted them both. He hissed when his cock slipped from her core, but then walked them quickly through to the bedroom and placed her down gently on the end of the bed.

She tugged him down eagerly and licked his lips. "Fuck me, Mulder," she asked sweetly against his mouth.

He groaned and lined his shaft up with her entrance.

 _"Wait!"_ Scully said suddenly and pulled away.

Mulder looked shocked and then watched as Scully grabbed a couple of pillows and laid them at the end of the bed. Then his eyes widened when she lay over them facing away from him.

His hand stroked over her round cheeks and then gripped her hips firmly, his dick already thrusting between her ass.

Scully looked back and watched him lick his lips slowly, his steel hard cock dripping pre-cum on her ass and blending with her own wetness.

"Take me _hard,_ Mulder. Please…" She hissed.

Mulder groaned, one hand coming up underneath her pink exit wound. "Any pain at all, you fucking _swear_ you'll tell me?!" Mulder hissed in a tone that anyone else would have assumed to be anger, but Scully recognised as fear.

 _"I promise,"_ she swore.

Mulder bit his lip and in one smooth move slammed back inside his lover.

Scully groaned against the pillow under her and Mulder paused.

" _Hard,_ Mulder," she encouraged again, then lifted her feet up of the floor and gave him complete control.

The angle made Mulder sink deeper and he fell forward, bracing on his arms as he kissed down her back and slowly began to forcefully thrust his hips against her ass.

"Oh yeah…" Scully groaned.

Mulder growled and gripped her hip with one hand, pulling her back against him as his other hand braced himself just above her head. He swivelled his hips as he thrust home and Scully gasped.

"There! Oh, God, Mulder… _there!"_ Scully gasped out.

Mulder stood and held her hips, using the leverage to thrust harder and faster as Scully groaned and pushed back against him.

"Oh fuck…Oh, Mulder…that's it…fuck me hard…of fuck…I'm coming again! Come _with_ me!"

As her walls clamped down on him Mulder felt his own orgasm build again. His hands gripped tighter on her hips and he held himself inside, pushing for every last inch as she kept spasming around him breathlessly while he emptied inside her perfect body.

Mulder collapsed to the side, his face next to hers and his lungs fighting for air.

She grinned, their faces millimetres apart and then leaned forward and kissed his nose. "That was _so_ good," She said joyfully.

Mulder laughed, "You're amazing, you know that?" His hand reached back a gripped her ass tightly.

Scully licked her lips and wiggle closer, but then her wound hurt a little and she winced.

Her partner moved so quickly she almost got whiplash as Scully watched him jump up next to her and help her to sit up.

"I hurt you?" Mulder asked, concern lacing his voice.

Scully was quick to shake her head, "The pillows were _perfect…_ it just hurt a little when I tried to move. I wanted you closer…skin on _skin..."_ she smiled and kissed his lips gently.

Mulder's hand stroked down her side, "I really fucking love you, you know that don't you?"

Scully laughed, "Well, that's good – because I really _fucking_ love you too!"

He grinned, "How close do you want me?"

"So close you're inside me... _always..."_ Scully confirmed sleepily as she started to drag the pillows back up to the right end up the bed. "Spoon me?"

Mulder smiled and cuddled up behind her. He kissed Scully's neck as she settled back against him, her ass tucking in against his softened cock.

"I'm going to be Mrs Mulder," Scully said happily in a light singsong voice.

 _"I'm_ going to be Mr Scully," Mulder hummed happily against her skin. His leg came over hers to hold her tightly against him and for the first time in his life he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
